Lost in the darkness
by EmI8576
Summary: The golden girl of the trio has a terrible and dark secret. Her world is falling apart, and feels all alone. What happens when her actions catch up with her? Fleurmione. Poss Harry/Draco pair later. TRIGGER WARNING- drugs and alcohol addiction. Dark/Lost/Depressed HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this amazing and magical world for us.**

 **a/n- This is not for the faint of heart. Trigger warns- drug and alcohol addiction. This is a Fleurmione story all the way. If you feel the need to rip my story to shreds, then don't even bother reading it. This is essentially about my life and my struggle to stay sober. I have been sober for 9 years now, but every day is a struggle for me. I had this story just pop into my head and wouldn't let me continue with Friend or Foe until it was started.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

In an upper-class neighborhood, at her childhood home Hermione Granger tossed and turned. Just as the pre-dawn light was coming in through her bedroom windows, she sat up screaming. She managed to get a few hours of sleep before the nightmares started. Thankfully, she put charms up so that the neighborhood didn't hear the screams. Slowly the world came into focus and the room stopped spinning. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. The few moments of relief we quickly wiped away. She was a failure. She may have helped her best friend defeat a mad man, but she didn't protect her parents. The Death Eaters managed to track them down in Australia. They were tortured, raped, and murdered. The bastards decided to take photos of it all and found a way to send them to her. She broke down at the sight, but couldn't grieve for the loss.

They were in the middle of a war. Harry knew she was hurting, and he even tried to help. In a way he did. Ron was oblivious to it all, like usual. The best thing he could have done was leave the hunt like he did. It helped her realize that she never cared for him. Sure, they were friends, but that was all. Ron kept trying to ask her on a date, but she would never say yes. There was only one person for her. And that person was married to his brother.

Hermione rolled out of the full size bed and stumbled to her feet. She needed a drink. She needed something to take away the pain, to take away the heartache. She started tossing around the cloths on the floor. What she needed was a fix. There was no way she was going back to sleep tonight. She knew the moment she closed her eyes, she would be right back to Malfoy Manor. She walked over to her desk and poured herself a drink. She sat down and took a sip of whatever it was she chose the night before. She was barely concentrating on what she was doing as she continued with her ritual. She bent her head over the desk and did the first line, throwing her head back as she finished. _'How did it come to this'_ she thought. _'Just one more and then I guess I'll head down stairs.'_ One more turned into another, and then another until her whole stash was gone.

Hermione finished the glass of scotch and stood to head towards the bathroom. Despite the spinning and dizziness, she managed to get there in one piece. Hermione stood at the sink and just stared into the mirror. She saw the tears begin to swell up and slowly leak over the edge. Suddenly the dizziness turned into her being light headed. She went to turn and tripped over her own feet, causing her to fall and hit her head on the tub. She slowly watched as the blood began to drip down her face. As the world started to become hazy she heard two voices. "Hermione? Where are you?" She thought she was going crazy when she heard Harry's voice.

She heard someone walking up the stairs and a gasp as they looked down the hall into the bathroom. "Hermione! Harry, come quickly!"

Hermione saw the outline of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and said, "Are you an angel," before she passed out.

In the waiting room at St. Mungo's Harry paced back and forth while Fleur sat in a chair facing the door, and was staring off into space. Neither of them could believe what they found. Hermione was always the sensible one. No one knew her depression was that bad, or even about the drugs. They knew she had trouble sleeping, and that she occasionally would have a drink to help her settle her nerves. But she never truly let on that it was that bad for her. They decided not to tell anyone about what happened just yet. The last thing they needed was Molly Weasley to be her overbearing self and make the situation worse.

Hours have passed since they found her. It was pure luck that Harry placed the alert charm on her. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen that night. Fleur has been staying with him ever since her divorce from Bill. It turned out it was just a cover to protect the both of them during the war. Not even the Weasley's knew about the rouse till they announced it at family dinner one Sunday. Unfortunately, Hermione missed that dinner. The more Harry thought about, the more he realized that she was silently calling out for help.

Harry was the only person who knew Hermione's secret. He had a feeling that Fleur felt the same way, but was too afraid to admit it. She was afraid that Hermione would just push her away. Fleur may be a veela, but she was still a woman and was worried about rejection like anyone else. A healer wearing green robes suddenly appeared in the door way. "How is she? Can we see her?" Asked Harry in a panic.

"She was very lucky. If either of you hadn't found her when you did. Well, I don't even want to go there. Are you her family? I can only allow family in to see her."

Harry quickly replied, "We are. Her family died during the war. We are all she has left." Harry knew the healer would try to argue, but would eventually give in since he was the hero of the wizarding world.

The healer gave a sigh and just shook his head. "Mr. Potter, normally I would not let you in. But seeing as I know who you are and who she is to you, I will allow it. She has a long road of recovery ahead of her and she shouldn't be alone. Is it safe for me to assume that she will be staying with you?"

Harry gave a quick nod and said, "Yes. We had her stuff brought over while we were waiting."

"Excellent. She will need to see a mind healer a few times a week for a while. The hardest part will be keeping her from drinking and doing those horrible muggle drugs. She was very lucky that I was her healer tonight. I myself am a muggle born, and worked a little in a muggle ED. I will do my best to keep this information from reaching the papers, but make no promises." The healer stopped for a moment to make sure they heard everything he said. "I think that covers everything. If you want, I can show you to her room. I will leave you my card. Please call me if you need anything. You two are the reason I am still alive. It is the least I can do for all you have done and sacrificed."

"We would like that. Thank you..." Harry trailed off, unsure how to address the man who saved his best friend's life.

"Healer Fox. But please, call me Henry." The healer replied as he motioned for them to follow.

Harry was halfway out the door when he realized that Fleur was still sitting. "Fleur? We can go see her now." He walked and gently took her arm to help her stand.

She was just as shocked as he was. This was not the Hermione they knew. "Harry, what are we to do?" She quietly asked as the tears she was holding back started to run down her cheeks.

"Be there for her Fleur. Just be there." Harry tucked her arm into his and nodded to the healer to start walking. They all walked down to the room in silence. What else could be said?

The healer stopped at room number 4131 and said, "We gave her a private room. She should be asleep for the rest of the day. But she is not out the woods yet. The next several hours will be critical. Are you sure you don't want me to contact anyone for you?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. Could you please put a restriction on her visitors? We don't want to stress her out. Only myself and Fleur should be the ones to visit." Asked Harry. The healer told them not worry about anything and quickly left to talk to the security team. Once the healer left, they moved the chairs so that they were on both sides of the bed and did the only thing they could, wait and pray.

They sat by Hermione's bed for hours. Each taking turns to grab a bite to eat or a cup of tea, not wanting to leave her alone in case she woke up. Just as the light was fading from the skies, Harry stood up and raised his arms up in an attempt to stretch his stiff muscles. "I'm going to run and grab a cup of tea, do you want anything?"

"Non." Fleur replied.

All Harry could get out of her were one word answers. If someone looked at her, they only saw a concerned friend. When he looked at her, he saw someone whose heart was being ripped in two. He saw that she felt as if her world was coming to an end. Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her by saying, "She is going to make it through this. Mione is a fighter. Always has been and always will be. We will just need to stand by her and support her like she has for us." Fleur gave his hand a quick squeeze. Before he turned to leave he walked over to Hermione's side and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Before he lifted his head, he spoke softly into her ear and said, "We're here for you Mione. You're going to make it through this. Come back to us. We love you."

Once Harry left the room Fleur dropped her guard a little. She grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Hermione, I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through. What you are going through. I'm sorry I have not been there for you. Please come back to us Hermione. You mean the world to Harry. I believe he would be lost without you." Fleur was gently rubbing her thumb over the top of Hermione's hand and fell silent again. How could she put into words what she was feeling? Fleur took several deep breaths to try and gather the courage for what she needed to say. "Oh Hermione, you need to come back to us. I know I said that you mean the world to Harry, but what I didn't tell you is that you mean the world to me. I have so much to tell you. So you see, I need you to come back. I need to tell you that I have loved you since I saw you that first time during the Tri Wizard Tournament. When you showed up at the cottage after… well, after what happened, it nearly broke me. I wanted to take you in my arms and protect you. I still do."

Fleur didn't know that Harry was standing in the doorway the entire time. He decided to act like his foot hit the door on his way in so she knew that he was back. "I brought you back a cup of tea and a sandwich." He tried to hand it to her but she didn't move. He gave a little frown and said, "Fleur, you need eat something. You haven't had anything all day." Fleur took everything and said thank you. She was running on auto pilot, and he knew it. They fell back into a comfortable silence. As time slow crept by they started to doze on and off.

About three in the morning, they were both lightly sleeping. "What happened?" said a quiet voice. Harry and Fleur were instantly alert and sitting on the edge of their chairs. "Hermione, your awake." Replied Harry. He was so relieved that she was awake. She was like a sister to him. They have literally been to hell and back together.

"Harry? Is that you?" she replied in a dazed and shaky voice.

Harry a lone tear running down his cheek, "I'm here Mione." Hermione tried to move her head but felt a sharp pain that caused her to hiss. "Mione, do you remember anything?" Harry was clutching her hand like it was a life line.

"I had another nightmare. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I went to wash my face. I must have tripped over my own feet and fell. I remember seeing the face of an angel before I passed out." Hermione was praying they would leave it at that. She didn't want anyone else to know what was really going on.

Harry and Fleur both frowned at this. They knew she was lying, but she didn't know that they knew she was lying. "What do you mean you saw an angel Mione?"

"I saw a beautiful face with blue eyes and blonde hair." She said.

Harry looked over to Fleur to see what was running across her face. He gave a small flick of his head to urge Fleur to say something. Fleur saw him and said, "I am no angel ma belle."

Hermione tried to turn her head to see Fleur and said, "Fleur? That was you?"

"Oui. Now, do you want to tell us what really happened Hermione?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you what happened."

Before Harry and Fleur tried to grill Hermione about the truth, the healer walked back in. "Miss Granger, I'm so glad your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I am so sorry, where are my manners. I am Healer Fox. I am the person in charge of your care."

"I feel like I have been trampled by a hippogriff." Hermione tried to sit up a little to get a better look at him. She saw that he was about 6 feet tall, had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He had a comforting smile on his face when he said, "I'll have someone bring something in for the pain." Hermione expected him to turn and go but saw he was still standing there. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione wasn't expecting that question to come up. She purposely stuck to muggle drugs knowing that most witches and wizards didn't know anything about them. "I don't know what you mean?" she replied in a small voice.

Healer fox sighed and said, "I think you do know. I'm only trying to help. If I hadn't been here today, you would have died."

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she asked, "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Would it help if I said it was my job?" he asked trying to lighten the mood by making joke. "Honestly? You're somewhat a hero of mine. If it wasn't for all that you have done for our world, I would have been dead by now. You have many more muggle-borns looking up to you than just me. I'll go see about those pain potions." The healer quickly left so that he could give them some privacy. "Hermione, what has happened to you? You could have come to me with anything." Hermione heard the heartbreak in Harry's voice.

"Hermione, please tell us the truth. We are worried about you." asked Fleur.

"Where do I start?"

Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger was speechless."

That brought a small smile to Hermione's face. "I just wanted the heartache to stop. I felt, still feel all alone in the world. My parents are gone, and I feel like I have lost everything. We have all lost so much from this damn war. I don't know how to go on. Every time I close my eyes I see her face. I relive that day." She didn't need to say whose face she saw. They knew who it was. Hermione was staring down into the palms of her hands and said, "I started doing the drugs to numb the pain. It was the only thing that worked. For the most part that is. When it stopped working so well, I started to drink more."

Harry looked over to Fleur and saw that she had tears in her eyes. As he blinked his own tears began to fall. They each took one of her hands. "Oh Mione. We haven't gone anywhere sweetie. We are here for you." Hermione was full on sobbing at this point. Fleur enlarged the bed and both of them crawled on to it and wrapped Hermione in their arms and let her sob. Eventually the sobbing lessened and Hermione started to fall asleep, but every time her eyes closed, she tried to shoot up out of bed to stay awake.

"Hermione, why don't you close your eyes for a little. Harry and I will be here to protect you and will try to keep the nightmare's away." Fleur softly urged. Hermione was hesitant and Fleur saw it. "Come here." As Fleur laid back she pulled Hermione with her and settled her in her arms so that her head was resting on Fleur's chest. Fleur looked over to make sure that Harry didn't mind her taking the lead on this.

"Fleur, you don't have too…" Hermione said as she started to yawn.

"Shhh ma petite. Just relax. I will keep you safe." Replied Fleur as she started to play with Hermione's hair. That seemed to do the trick. A few minutes later, Hermione was finally asleep.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow to look at the two of them and said, "You know, you should tell her how you feel."

"I know I should. I am just too afraid that she will reject me." She replied.

"You know that you have nothing to worry about." They both fell silent for a few minutes before Harry asked, "Do you think I should tell anyone about what is going on?"

"I think we should wait and see what she wants to do. We don't want to overwhelm her just yet." Fleur paused for a moment before continuing, "We both know how the Weasley's can be."

Harry gave a little chuckled at this. "Why don't you get some sleep too Fleur, I'll be here as well."

Fleur decided to take Harry's advice and tried to get a little shut eye as well. Fleur and Harry were both woken in the middle of the night as Hermione began to toss and turn. "I don't know anything." Hermione whispered. "No…"

"Mione, it's ok. We are here." Harry tried to wake her, but it wasn't working. Hermione had tears running down her face now.

Fleur pulled her close and held her tight while rocking her back and forth. "Il sera ok mon petit lionne*. Courage mon petit lionne*."

Hermione started screaming at the top of her lungs causing three different healers to come running into the room. "You need to leave now."

Seeing that Hermione was starting to thrash, one added, "We will need to tie her down to the bed."

Harry jumped out of the bed faster than a blink of the eye with his wand at the ready. "You will not touch her."

One of the healers took offense to this and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Did you really just ask me that question? I'm Harry Potter you twat and that woman you want to tie down is Hermione Granger. Take one more step towards that bed and it will be the last one you ever take." All three healers took a giant step back. They knew better than to go against Harry Potter. They ran from the room as if a dementor was after them.

Hermione was still screaming. "Hermione, wake up mon petit lionne." Fleur started to gently shake her now. Hermione jumped up still screaming and Fleur grabbed on to her and held her as if her life depended on it. Once Hermione stopped screaming she started sobbing again.

Harry jumped onto the other side of her. Both of them held onto Hermione. "It's ok Mione, we're here for you. We aren't going anywhere."

Healer Fox came back in and cause Harry's head to snap up with a fire burning bright in his eyes daring him to try something. The healer held both his hands in front of him and said, "I'm not going to do anything Harry. I'm sorry for what happened with the other healers. I was sleeping when everything happened. They were supposed to wake me if anything happened." Harry gave him a quick nod and allowed him to come over to the bed. "Here is a calming draught and a half dose of a dreamless sleep potion. I want her to be able to rest and actually sleep tonight." He tried to look into Hermione's eyes when he said, "Tomorrow we will have you meet with a mind healer. If all goes well with that, we can send you home with these two." Hermione nodded her head to show him that she heard. "I don't want you to live on your own. Harry already told me he had your stuff brought over to his place. Now, drink those two potions and lay back. You are perfectly safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Not only will these two make sure of that, but I will as well." Healer Fox ran a few scans to make sure she was healing properly. As get was getting ready to leave he said, "Everything is going well. I'll make sure no one else comes into the room."

Once the healer left, Harry and Fleur managed to get Hermione to lay back again. After a few minutes, the potion took effect and she finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. Thanks to the potions, Hermione managed to sleep with no nightmares for the first time since the war ended all those months ago. Healer Fox came in a few times to check on her and found that she was curled on to Fleur, and was resting her head on the blonde's chest. The last time he came by he noticed that Harry was up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked Harry. Harry gave him a quick nod and very carefully extricated himself without disturbing the other two and tipped toed out of the room.

"It looks like you have a lot on your mind." Said the healer. "Is it anything I can help with?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair and gave a loud sigh before saying, "I guess really, I'm just wondering why."

Healer lifted a brow at this and replied, "Why? Do I take it that you mean why did this happen? Or do you mean why did she do it?"

"I guess both. I'm just so worried about her. The one constant I had while in school and all through the war was her. No matter what was happening, she was always by my side."

"I can see the point of your questions. Let's take a walk. Don't worry, the potions I gave Hermione will have her out for a few more hours. Besides, that blonde, I believe her name was Fleur correct?" He waited for Harry to confirm this before continuing, "Fleur is with her and will keep her safe. My orders are still up and no one is allowed to enter that room without me." They walked down the hall before the healer went on to say, "As for your questions. We all grieve in a different way. I believe that Hermione was always known as the brains of the trio, right?" Harry gave a quick nod, before Fox continued, "I know you said she was always there for you. Especially in your hour of need. But perhaps all of those things were just a way for her to hide her true feelings. Before you try to argue with me about it, I want you to truly think about. Perhaps deep down, you already knew all of this, but didn't want to admit it."

They reached the end of the hall way and looked out the windows for a few minutes. Harry asked, "What do I do now? What can I do?"

"Be there for her Harry. In a way, you already know what she is going through. If anyone can connect with her, it's you. The road she has to walk is going to be long and damn near impossible at times. But, as long as the people who care about her the most, the people she trusts the most are there for her, she will make it through. You just have to be patient with her." Fox gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and turned down the hall way, leaving him to his thoughts.

About an hour later he had walked back into Hermione's room and saw she hadn't moved a muscle. It made his heart ache for her. He carefully crawled back into bed and noticed that Fleur was awake. "Did you have a nice walk?" she quietly asked.

Harry carefully turned himself so that he could look at Fleur. "I had a lot to think about."

"And? May I ask what you were thinking about?" she quietly asked as she played with Hermione's hair.

"I was wondering why. Why did all this have to happen to her, and where do we go from here." Harry softly said as he continued to switch his gaze between the two.

"And what conclusion did you come to Harry?" Fleur wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear this. She was afraid that he would decide to leave Hermione to her own devices and make her choose between them.

Harry seemed to sense what Fleur wasn't say and quickly replied, "I know I can't speak for you but, we will always be there for her. No matter what happens."

Hearing this brought a smile to her face. "Oui, you are right."

"Oh, and what exactly and am I right about? That doesn't happen very often and I just want to clarify it or the record." He replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh Harry. I will let you speak for me that one time. We will be there for Hermione, no matter what."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light started to come in through the windows when Healer Fox came back in. "Good morning all. How did we do overnight?" Fox went over and ran a few scans before he attempted to wake Hermione up. "Hermione. It's time to wake up." Fox gentle shook her but didn't get a response causing him to frown a little. "Hermione…" He tried again but didn't get a response. He started to get a little worried over this and started to run a few more scans.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Harry. "Why isn't she waking up?" Harry started to get worried as well and tried to wake her, "Mione, it's time to get up." He gently tried to shake her but nothing happened. "Mione?" Harry started to panic and looked over to Fleur with eyes as wide as saucers.

Fleur lowered her head so that she was right next to Hermione's ear and said, "Réveiller ma lionne*. Wake up my lioness." Still no response. "Ma belle, it's time to get up." Fleur moved the hair off her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Ma lionne." Hermione started to stir. "It's time to get up Hermione."

Hermione tried to burrow into Fleur, causing her to chuckle. "5 more minutes."

"Oh ma lionne, you have to get up now. I believe it is time for breakfast." Hermione gave a stretch but still kept her head buried.

Harry let out the breath he was holding. "Mione?"

This brought Hermione out from hiding. "Yes Harry?"

"I just wanted to say good morning. What do you want for breakfast?" he replied. "I'm sure we could convince someone to bring you whatever you would like. If not from here, then I can call for Charles to bring you something."

He knew Hermione would frown at this and had already anticipated her reply, "I'm sure what they have here is fine. There really is no need for him to go to all that extra work for me. I'm no one special."

"Of course your special Mione. You're the sister I never had." He leaned over and gave her an awkward bear hug. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry." Hermione tried to crawl back under the covers. Harry tried to get up and rip the covers off but stopped from the glare Fleur was giving him. He gave a gulp and quickly moved off the bed.

"You need to eat something ma lionne. Come, let's get you up and to the bathroom." Fleur crawled off the bed and held her hand out for Hermione. "Come, and while you are getting all set Harry will go and get us some food."

"Really Fleur, that isn't ness…"

"Non. Now, let's get a move on oui?" Fleur was still holding her hand out waiting for Hermione to take it. Hermione hung her head a little knowing that there was no way out of this. Taking her hand, she let Fleur help her off the bed. She managed to take a couple of steps before the world started to spin. Thankfully Fleur was there to help keep her from falling on her face. She gripped Fleur's arm so tightly, that she left nail marks. "It is ok Hermione, I've got you. We can take it as slow as you need too." Eventually they made it to the bathroom and back with only having to stop a few more times.

Just as Hermione got back into bed, Harry came back in with their breakfast. He looked over to Hermione and gave her a warm smile that made his face light up. "I wasn't sure what everyone wanted, so I got a little of everything." He saw that Hermione was getting ready to refuse and he said, "Just have some toast. How about a cup of tea?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any whiskey to go in that would you?" she asked.

Fleur frowned at this and noticed that Harry did as well. She wanted to say something, but Harry beat her to it. "Mione, we need to talk." He placed a plate of toast in her lap and pulled a chair up to sit right next to her. Fleur decided to do the same thing. This way they were all on the same level. They noticed Hermione stiffened. Harry could see her start building the walls up around her. He quickly grabbed her hand and saw Fleur did the same thing, and he said, "It's ok Mione. Please don't shut us out. We only want to help you. We care about you and we're both worried about you." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. Despite seeing these two people in front of her she never felt more alone.

"Ma lionne, we aren't asking you to talk to us right now. And we certainly not here to yell at you or make you feel bad. We just want you to know that we care about you and that we are here for you."

Hermione was trying hard to keep the tears at bay, but was unable to stop them from toppling over. "Why? Why would you care about me?" she quietly asked. "Anyone who ever gets close to me gets hurt."

"Mione, that's not true. Trust me, that is something I know way too much about. Look, we aren't asking you to tell us what you're thinking right now. We are asking you to trust us. Can you do that for us?" Hermione nodded her head as the tears ran down her face.

Fleur reached over and gently wiped the tears away. It was breaking her heart over and over again watching Hermione in this much pain. "Oh ma lionne, you have more courage than anyone I have ever know."

"Hey!" Harry said trying to act like her words hurt.

Hermione gave a little smile at this and Fleur went on to say, "Oh stop Harry. You know what I mean. Hermione, let's see about getting you out of here."

At that moment Healer Fox came into the room and took in the scene in front of him. "I know I said you needed to meet with the mind healer today, but how about we schedule something for a few days from now. This way we can get you home and it gives your body a chance to heal. What do you say?"

"I don't want to go home." Replied Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and said, "Don't worry Mione. You will be coming home with us. I figured we could go to Grimmauld Place for now. If you don't want to go there, we could always go to one of the Potter properties. We can go where ever you would like. What do you say?" Hermione at least relaxed a little at this.

The healer flipped through the parchment on the clip board and asked, "Now Miss Granger, is there anyone else you would like us to contact for you?"

Hermione almost shot up out of bed, and in a panic said, "No, Please. Don't tell anyone! No one can know."

Fleur jumped into the bed and grabbed her. "We won't tell anyone ma lionne. Come here." Fleur pulled her into her arms and wondered, ' _How did it get this bad?_ ' Fleur started to rock Hermione back and forth and said, "We will not tell a soul until you are ready to ma lionne."

"Thank you" she whispered as she clung to Fleur.

Fleur looked up at Harry while she was holding Hermione and silently asked, _'How did this happen? How did she get this bad?'_

Harry dropped his shoulders in response _'I honestly don't know. I guess none of us really knew. She just hid it from us. From all of us.'_

Harry looked over to the healer and asked, "Is there any paper work we need to fill out before we leave?" He stood up from his chair and started to walk towards the door. Fox gave a cough and said, "Well, yes there is. I will also give you a list of potions that Miss Granger will need to be on and we can set up a schedule with the mind healer." Fleur gave Harry a small nod as he walked out the door.

Fleur tried to push Hermione away just enough so that she could look her, but this only caused Hermione to tighten her grip. "Ma lionne, I am not going anywhere. Neither is Harry. Let's get you dressed. I don't know about you, but I for one would love a nice hot shower." Hermione slowly eased up her grip and tried to get up.

"Fleur, why do you call me ma lionne?" she asked as she was starting to get changed.

"Because it is true. You have always been my lioness. I believe it, now we just have to get you to believe it." Hermione wanted to ask why she was living with Harry, but then thought it must because of what happened to her.

She stumbled a little as she was trying to put her pants on and fell into Fleur's arms. "I'm sorry Fleur, it would seem my balance is a little messed up." But instead of trying to move, she just stayed there. She felt right at home. As if this was where she was meant to be. What Hermione didn't realize was that Fleur was feeling the exact same way, but knew that this wasn't the time or place.

Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes and her breath caught in her throat. "We need to get you dressed ma lionne so that we can get going." Fleur tried to look away, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted desperately to lean down and kiss her, to help take away the pain and disappear she was feeling.

"Could you give me a hand? I'm still feeling dizzy." Hermione asked, as she held her head.

"Of course Cherie. Let's get you all set."

A few minutes later Harry came back into the room with the healer. "We are all set. I have a list of everything we need. Are you ready to go Mione?" Harry asked as he was walking back over to the bed.

"Harry, are you sure about me staying with you? I don't want to be a bother." She replied.

Harry took her hands and said, "It is no bother Mione. It's not like we haven't lived together before. At least this time it won't be in a tent, have running water and heat, and don't have to worry about mushrooms."

This made Hermione smile and she replied, "If you didn't like the mushrooms, you should have done the scavenging."

"Now Miss Granger." The healer said, drawing everyone attention. "I gave Harry my card. If you need anything, I am only a floo call away. We have set your first appointment up with the mind healer for a couple of days from now. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to stop drinking and doing those drugs. I know it will be tough, but Harry and Fleur have assured me that they will be with you the entire time. The potions I have you on, should not mix with alcohol." Fox made sure Hermione was actually listening to this before continuing, "I had them take down the wards so that you could apparate directly out of this room. I figured you didn't want anyone to see you."

Hermione knew the healer meant well, but she just wasn't sure if she would be able to handle all of this sober. She tried to gather her courage by looking at Fleur and Harry. "If you're ready Mione, I can take you back to my place now. What do you say?" Harry was holding his hand out for Hermione to take.

Silently she took it and let him help her up. "Harry, are you sure no one is in the house? I don't want to see anyone."

"Don't worry Mione. The Weasley's are all at the Burrow. I won't let any of them stay in the house. Mrs. Weasley is having a brunch later today, so we won't have to worry about any one bothering us. If someone does stop by, I will keep them down stairs. We won't tell them know that you are here."

"Is Fleur coming with us?" asked Hermione as she was wrapping her arms tightly around Harry so he could get them to where they needed to be.

"Of course ma lionne. I will be right behind you." replied Fleur as she gave Hermione a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

 **a/n- This may turn into something more, but I'm not too sure. Please be kind if you review.**

Il sera ok mon petit lionne- means It will be ok my little lioness  
Courage mon petit lionne- means Courage my little lionesss  
Réveiller mon lionne- means Wake up my lioness

 _Edited 11/17/17_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this wonderful and magical world for us to escape too.**

 **a/n- Thank you all for the kind words. This story is turning out to be a little tougher to write than I thought. I had originally thought I had worked through all of this, but I am finding that I have never been more wrong in my life. If you review, please be kind. I am essentially putting my heart on these pages. Any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Chapter 2**

Thankfully Harry adjusted the wards and was able to apparate Hermione directly to her room on the second floor. Fleur appeared a moment later in the front parlor and put all the things they brought back from St. Mungo's on a table near the fire place before making her way upstairs to join them. She briskly walked into the ensuite on the second floor. This was one of the family suites and the front room was a study of sorts with several book cases evenly spaced around the room, a large desk on one side and a sofa and pair of chairs in front of the fire place on a large green and silver rug. Harry ended up hiring about a dozen curse breakers from Gringotts after the war to clean the place up. Fleur saw that Harry and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room and walked over to join them. "Mione, would you like me to get you anything? I can make you something to eat if you would like?" Harry asked as he held Hermione in his arms. Hermione just stood there, a shell of her former self. "How about a nice, hot bath. And when you're finished with that, I'll show you to the library." Still no response. Harry was sure he would have gotten one with mention of the library. Harry held her close, not sure what else to do.

He felt the house send him a little jolt and heard a male voice say, "You here mate?"

Hermione stiffened at the familiar voice. "Please, I don't want him to see me. I don't want anyone to see me. Please! I beg you!" She said as she was frantically trying to get away.

Fleur made it to them in three steps and took Hermione from Harry. "Harry will go take care of Ron ma petite. It will be ok. No one will know a thing." She said as she kept Hermione in a tight grip as she started to fall to her knee's.

"You here mate?"

Harry quickly to crouched in front of Hermione and said, "I will get rid of him. Don't worry. There are wards already in place. No one can get to the second floor without my direct permission." Harry quickly left the room to go and distract Ron.

Hermione was shaking from the fear and panic that was running through her body right now. Fleur just held her close and rocked her back and forth. "You are safe ma lionne. No harm will come to you." She just kept repeating that and after a few minutes Hermione started to finally calm down. "That's it ma petite lionne. It's ok. How about a nice bath? I can help you into the tub." Hermione just sat on the floor still rocking and holding on to Fleur. She knew Hermione was still in shock from everything. Fleur sat there and wondered, _'How did it get this bad? How did no one ever see what was truly happening. How can this beautiful woman who was once so full of life become this empty shell? Essentially a ghost.'_

Fleur decided she was going to take charge of the situation and gently lead Hermione to where she needed to go. "Come ma petite lionne, we are going to get you into the tub. The hot water should help relax you." Fleur tried to get Hermione to stand, but found she was in her own world. Fleur managed to pick her up and frowned as she thought, _'She really has lost a lot of weight.'_ Carrying her bridal style, Fleur managed to get her to the bathroom.

When she tried to place her in the floor so that she could set the tub up, Hermione clung to her. "I have to get the water ready for you ma petite lionne." That didn't work. Thankfully, Fleur had her wand with her and finally managed with a flick and a swish to get everything all set. "Let's get you out of those cloths and into the tub." Fleur tried to get Hermione to stand again, but found her legs just did not want to cooperate and that she didn't want to let go. After a few minutes, and a little luck, Fleur managed to get her undressed. Realizing that there was no way Hermione was going to get into the tub on her own, she picked her up and gently placed her in the tub.

She went to stand, but jumped when Hermione suddenly grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't know what I will do to myself." Hermione looked up into Fleur's eyes and added as the tears started to form, "I'm scared."

Stripping down to her bra and panties, Fleur enlarged the tub and climbed in so that Hermione was resting in between her legs. "What are you scared of ma petite?" She asked as she took Hermione in her arms and thought, _'Perhaps I can get her to talk about what is going through that beautiful mind. I pray that it helps this beautiful soul_.' They sat in silence for a few minutes and Fleur was worried that Hermione had lost the will to speak again.

"I'm scared of everything Fleur. I am so scared of being alone. Of being a failure. I couldn't save my family. They died without even knowing who I was, that I even existed. They died without knowing they even had a daughter. I'm scared that She will come to finish what she started."

"Oh ma petite lionne, you are not a failure and you most definitely are not alone. You have Harry. And... You have me." Fleur wanted to tell her that Hermione has always been the one who held her heart, but couldn't find the courage just yet. She did not want Hermione to think that this was all out of pity. She wanted her to know it was all out of love.

"I feel so alone Fleur. I wish I had died the other night. I hate what my life has become. I hate who I've become." Hermione broke down again and sobbed hysterically. Fleur just held her tightly and held her close. She tried to whisper sweet nothings in Hermione's ear, but realized that Hermione wasn't even listening at this point. Eventually Hermione started to doze off while in the tub, so Fleur managed to get her out, dried, changed, and into bed. After quickly drying herself off and changing, she decided to sit in a chair by the fire. Fleur did not want to be too far from Hermione while she was in this state of mind.

 **Meanwhile downstairs-**

"Mate, you around here?" Called Ron as he was walking through the front parlor. "That's odd. Harry never mentioned he was going out." Ron decided to make his way to the kitchen. Maybe Harry was finishing with the paper or something. "You here mate?" Ron walked into the kitchen and found it cold and empty.

Just as he was coming out of the kitchen he heard Harry coming down the stairs. "Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" Asked Harry. He was having a hard time keeping the tone of his voice civil. He hated when the red head stopped by unannounced and uninvited. He has been doing it more and more ever since Fleur moved in.

"I just wanted to come and see how everyone was doing. Is Fleur here?" Ron's face seemed to light up at this. He was very happy to find out about the shame between Fleur and Bill.

Harry frowned at this and wondered, _'Why can't this guy get the hint? Was he this thick headed in school? Besides, I thought he was interested in Hermione.'_

"She is still in bed. Is there something I can do for you? I would actually prefer to be alone right now. I have a lot on my mind." Harry didn't want Ron to go searching for Fleur like he has in the past. He was the reason why there were wards on the second floor preventing people who didn't live there or have his permission from entering it.

"What's on your mind mate? I'm sure you could share it with me. We are best mates after all." Replied Ron as Harry was ushering him towards the parlor. "Oh, and mum wanted me to remind you about brunch. It's going to be around 3."

"It's nothing" he quickly said. Harry knew he made a mistake when he saw Ron frown.

"Oi, what's going on? You know I can keep a secret. Do you think I'm daft or something?"

Harry quickly realized his mistake and said, "It's not that. I'm just trying to sort somethings out in my head. A lot has happened over the last few months. Well, years that is. I guess I'm just trying to process all of it." Harry hoped and prayed this would work.

Ron thought about it for a moment and replied, "A lot has happened." Ron fell silent again as he started to think about the loss of his brother. "Any word from Hermione? I keep sending her owls asking her out on a date, but haven't gotten a response. I'm telling you mate, she has to be head over heels for me and wants me bad. I can see myself marrying her and have our own qidditch team. She would have to be a stay at home mom, there is no way she could ever work with all those kids. Besides, someone not only has to take care of the kids, house and make sure my dinner is on the table when I get home." Harry just stood there in shock and wonder what the hell was Ron thinking. Did he really think that Hermione not only wanted him, but would give up having a career just like that?

Just as he was about to rip into Ron over this stupidity, there came a loud scream from upstairs, making both of them jump. "What the hell?" Asked Ron as he was reaching for his wand. Harry made a bee line for the stairs just as a brown missile fell down the stairs. "Mione?" Called Ron as he started towards the stairs.

Harry got to the stairs just as Hermione fell onto the bottom steps. Fleur was running down the stairs at full speed. "What happened Fleur?" Asked Harry as he was doing a field triage. You picked up all sorts of knowledge while on the run in the middle of a war. "She took a bath and fell asleep. I had put her to bed and sat down to read a book. I must have dozed off. She had another nightmare and was out of the door faster than I could stand." Fleur fell to her knees beside Hermione.

"Will SOMEONE tell me what in the bloody hell is going on here?" Screamed Ron, causing Hermione to try to jump up and scramble away.

Both Harry and Fleur wrapped their arms around her to protect her. "Ron, do us a favor and stop screaming." replied Harry.

Ron was so red that he was on the edge of turning purple, a sure sign that he was ready to blow. "I will NOT stop screaming until someone tells me what in the bloody hell is going on here!"

Hermione was trying to get away from Harry and Fleur and a managed to get herself backed into a corner. "Please, I don't know anything." Was all Hermione kept whispering over and over again.

"Harry, she is having a flash back. Did the healer send home a calming draught with everything?" asked Fleur.

"I think so, I have to check the bags. Do you have her?" he asked.

"Go." She hastily replied.

Harry gave her a nod and tried to run for the bag in the front parlor when Ron grabbed his arm and said, "You will tell me what the hell is going on right now Potter! What did you do to my girl?" Ron's grip started to tighten as he waited for an answer. "Listen here Potter, you and that little blonde bimbo better start talking or we are going to have real problems."

Harry threw a right hook that connected with the side of Ron's head followed quickly by a jab to his nose causing him to stumble and fall flat back. Harry ran for the bag and grabbed the draught. He managed to make it back to the stairs before Ron could even stand back up. "Here Mione, you need to drink this. This will help."

They tried to get her to drink it, but she was struggling too much to get away. "Harry, we have to get her to take this." Fleur said as she struggled to keep a hold

"I know Fleur, but how? She thinks she is back there." Harry replied, attempting to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Ma Petite Lionne, you are safe. Here, drink this." Fleur said in a soothing voice. Hermione was still trying to get away from them. "Hermione, it's ok."

Harry saw this wasn't working and was starting to panic. "Bloody hell Harry! What the hell was that for? I think you broke my fucking nose! I'll fucking get you for this!" screamed Ron as he started to make his way over to them.

This set Hermione over the edge and she started screaming at the tops of her lungs. "Harry, shut him up or I will!" hissed Fleur as she was trying to keep her grip on Hermione. Harry jumped up to his feet and sent a stunner at Ron, knocking him out cold. "Vous êtes en sécurité. Do you hear me? You are safe." Hermione had at least stopped screaming at this point but was still trying to get away. "Vous êtes en sécurité ma petite lionne. You are safe my little lioness." Fleur and Harry saw this was working, so Fleur kept whispering words of encouragement half in English and half in French.

After a few more desperate moments, they managed to get her to take the calming draught. It took a few more minutes, but the draught managed to finally take effect. "What are we going to do about him Harry?" asked Fleur as she flicked her head towards Ron's body. Hermione looked over and saw Ron laying on the floor.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked in a hollow voice.

"You fell asleep during your bath. Fleur managed to get you into bed. You had another nightmare. You tried to run, and fell down the stairs." Replied Harry as he took her hands.

"Did he see me?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Harry looked over to Fleur for help. "Yes. You were still having the nightmare even after you fell down the stairs. He started yelling and it made everything worse." He replied.

Hermione started shaking again when she realized another one of her fears was coming true. She didn't want anyone to know what was really going on. "Come, let's get you upstairs. I will stay with you while Harry speaks with Ronald." Said Fleur as she was trying to get Hermione off the floor. It took both of them to get her to stand, but her legs were shaking too badly to walk. Fleur quickly picked her up and said to Harry, "It's alright, I got her."

Harry watched her and Hermione as they went back to the second floor. Turning back, he quickly shot ropes out of his wand to wrap up Ron. He knew that when he woke he woke him, that he would try to attack. Once he was all set, he quickly set to it. True to Ron's normal MO, he started struggling against the bonds the moment he was coherent. "Let me go Potter!"

Harry was fed up with his petulant attitude and quickly silenced him as he said, "I need you to listen very carefully Ronald, can you do that for me?" He waited for Ron to give him a nod despite the fact that he looked like a tomato. "I will tell you some of what is going on with Hermione. The rest is for her to tell. If you have a problem with that I will banish you from this house and every other property I own." Harry leaned in and in a deadly tone said, "Understood?" As soon as he took his tone to that level Ron knew Harry meant business. "Hermione is suffering from serious nightmares from her time during the war. If you promise not to scream, I will lift the charm and we can have a civilized conversation."

Ron gave his word and once the charm was lifted and said, "We all suffered during the war. She just needs to get over it. What's the big deal? It's not like she lost a brother. That's no reason for my girl to turn her back on me and my family."

Harry was starting to get pissed. "Ron, she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. When she closes her eyes, that evil face springs to life. She travels back to Malfoy Manor. She relives everything that happened during the war when she closes her eyes. There is no just getting over it, and she is not your girl!" Harry was very close to ringing Ron's neck. "Now, you will tell no one of what you have seen here today Weasley, and I mean no one." He was not about to tell Ron about her parents. He wasn't with them when the photo's reached them, it was just after he left the hunt.

"You can't tell me what to do Potter! I'm not one of your fucking lackies! Just because you are the boy who conquered and Head of an Ancient and Noble house does not mean you can boss me around dammit!"

That done it. Harry was seeing red at this and punched Ron in the nose again, causing blood to start streaming down. "Ronald Bilious Weasley, I hereby banish you from every Black and Potter Family property until further notice. You will have no contact with any member of the family or those who are under its protection." The ropes started dissolve and the chair he was tied too starting levitating and started floating towards the front door. Before Ron could even open his mouth, the chair flung him right out the door. "Well, that works for now." Harry casually remarked as he walked back over to the table to see when Hermione would need the next sets of potions.

 **Meanwhile upstairs-**

Fleur managed to get Hermione into her room and asked while trying to get her to stand on her own, "Would you like to sit on the sofa in front of the fire for a while?" Fleur was determined to get Hermione to open up a little about how she was feeling. Still no response. Ron showing up did more damage than anyone knew. "Come ma lionne." Fleur helped Hermione walk over to the sofa and had her sit in the middle so she could sit on the end closest to the door. Fleur quickly transfigured her own cloths so that she was in something more comfortable. She didn't want to take the risk of leaving Hermione alone even for a minute. "Can I get you anything?" she asked as she pulled Hermione into her arms and inhaled deeply so that all she smelled was Hermione's cinnamon and honey scent.

"The largest glass of whiskey you can find." Replied Hermione. What she didn't say out loud was that she needed a fix.

"Hermione, you know that I can't let you have that. I could get you a cup of tea or a glass of pumpkin juice." Fleur replied as she was rubbing the brunette's arm. "Do you want to tell me what is going through that beautiful mind ma belle?" Internally Fleur started to panic. The last bit just slipped out without her thinking and she prayed that Hermione didn't hear it.

Fleur thought she was in the clear when Hermione said, "Why did you save me? I'm nobody important. Besides, shouldn't you be with Bill? You shouldn't waste your time on me by not spending time with your husband."

"Oh ma lionne. Bill and I are divorced. We only got married to protect each other during the war. You missed that dinner at the Weasley's. Bill and I are both gay."

Fleur thought she saw a flash of hope flame into Hermione's eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. It was replaced with that same hollow look she had when she found her that night on the floor. "Why did you save me?"

"Ma petite lionne, you are worth saving. You mean so much to so many people. Not to mention Harry would be lost without you." She thought, _'I would be too,'_ too afraid to say it out loud.

"I am of no importance. I couldn't even save my own family." Hermione said with no feeling once so ever, causing Fleur to become a little worried. "I wanted, still want to die Fleur." She said so quietly Fleur would have missed it is she wasn't sitting right next to her.

Fleur turned herself and Hermione so that they were facing each other. Not sure what to say, she decided to follow her heart and cupped Hermione's face to gaze deeply into those hurt and almost dead eyes. She tried to search for some sign of life but found none. Suddenly the Veela deep within flared to life and demanded Fleur to fix her mate. Despite her better judgement Fleur pulled Hermione in for a kiss. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but it told a story alright. It said that Fleur has loved Hermione since the moment they met. It said that no matter what happens, Fleur would always be by Hermione's side. For the first time in a very long time, Hermione started to actually show signs of life and she slowly put her arms around Fleur's neck.

After a few minutes Fleur pulled back to look into Hermione's eyes. This time she saw a small spark buried deeply, hiding behind fear. In that moment, Fleur knew what that fear was. It had nothing to do with failure, and everything to do with being alone. It had everything to do with her fear that everyone she loved and cared for would be tortured and killed. The two of them were so absorbed in each other, they didn't notice that Harry was standing in the door way watching all of this play out. "Hermione…" she quietly said. The words seemed to catch in her throat. Fleur took a deep breath and said, "I have to tell you something and before you interrupt me, please let me finish what I have to say. I may lose the courage to tell you what I have been longing to do."

"Tell me what Fleur?"

"To tell you that I am in love with you. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago. I have been so afraid that you were going to reject me. When you showed up to Shell Cottage, it nearly broke me. I wanted to protect you so badly. I don't know what happened while you were on the run, but all I did was worry about you and your safety." Both of them had tears running down their cheeks. "Before you tell me you are not worth any of it, let me tell you that you are wrong. You are worth it. Your worth all of it and more." Fleur sat there staring at Hermione waiting for her to say something. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Little by little Fleur felt her heart begin to rip apart. Fleur tried to pull herself away from Hermione but found that Hermione tightened her grip on her.

"Fleur, I don't know what else to say. Right now I feel so unworthy of that very love you speak of. I don't want to be alone, but I can't help but feel this emptiness deep within me. There is this ache so deep that I can't reach it. I can't tell you what love is right now. As of this moment, I don't know how to love. It's as if everything in my life has been ripped away from me. I feel so hollow. But that does not mean I don't want you." Hermione said as she curled up on Fleur's lap. She silently begged for the darkness to take her. To end her madness.

Harry came to their side. "The situation downstairs has been handled. Ron has been banished and is forbidden to step foot on any of my properties. He is also forbidden to contact those who under my protection." Harry knelt in front of them and placed his hand on Hermione's leg. "I offer you the protection of House Black and House Potter. Do you accept to be a vassal to my houses?"

Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear that she needed to answer, that she needed to say yes. Hermione managed to croak out a yes. "I hereby proclaim you as such and swear upon my life and magic to do my utmost to protect you from your enemies. So Mote It Be." A soft glow enveloped him and Hermione for a moment and then faded away. "It's done Hermione. I hope it brings you a little comfort." Harry looked up at Fleur and asked, "Would you be able to go down to the kitchens and start on lunch. I would like a few words alone with Hermione."

"Alright Harry." Replied Fleur as she tried to get Hermione to release her but was having a little difficulty. Harry saw this and decided to try and switch spots with Fleur. As Fleur stood up, Hermione's grip tightened. "Ma lionne, Harry will keep you safe. I must start on lunch if we are to eat anything. I will be just down stairs. I'm not going anywhere." Thankfully, Fleur managed to transfer Hermione onto Harry's lap. "Vous êtes en sécurité ma petite lionne. You are safe." Hermione gave a very small nod to let Fleur know she heard her. Fleur gave her one more look over before leaving the two alone.

"Mione, I want you to know that I know what you are going through. I know what it's like to feel alone." He said as he rubbed circles onto her back. Hermione returned to her empty shell and seemed to lose whatever will she had. "You don't' have to say anything Mione, but please just listen to me. I too know what it is like to have no family. What it feels like to lose all who are dear. I wish I could say it will get better with time, but I won't. In fact, it doesn't. What I will tell you is that the pain will be manageable. But that will take time. If you take anything away from this conversation, know this. You Hermione Granger are not alone. Not now and not ever. You have Fleur, and you have me. Do you hear me Mione? You have me, as a brother. That is, if you will have me."

"Do you mean that Harry?" asked Hermione in a childlike voice.

' _Merlin, what has happened for her to be like this? This is not the Hermione I knew from school'_ he thought. "Of course I do Mione. We have been friends since our first year. Why else would I jump on a troll's back? You have stood by me when no one else has. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't stand by my sister when she needed me most?"

In between her sobbing Hermione asked, "Why would you do that for me Harry?"

Harry managed to get Hermione to pull away just enough to look into his eyes and said, "Because were family."

 _ **Edited 11/17/2017**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3-**

While Harry was talking to Hermione, Fleur made her way to the kitchen to start on lunch. She couldn't not believe all that happened to Hermione. How could someone so strong become so broken? How could she and Harry fix this? They had to fix it, fix her. She deserved to be happy. Fleur quickly looked through the pantry and the refrigerator trying to figure out what she could whip together last minute. _'I wonder if Hermione will eat a sandwich?'_ she thought as she grabbed what she needed. Fleur was just about finished when Harry and Hermione came walking into the kitchen.

Seeing the shock on Fleur's face Harry said, "Hermione wanted a change in scenery so we decided to have lunch in the kitchen. I was thinking that after lunch we could all head to the library. What do you say Hermione? I don't think you have ever been in the Black Family Library."

Hermione managed to have a small smile on her face when she heard this. Both Fleur and Harry gave a little sigh in relief at seeing it. It looked like the old Hermione was coming back to them. Fleur motioned for everyone to take a seat as she put out the sandwiches and crisps. They both watched Hermione, praying that she ate something. Seeing that there was going to be no argument they all tucked in and ate in a companionable silence. Hermione ate at least half of her meal before stating that she was finished. "You two finish your meal, I'm just going to go into the library." She said as she got up from the table.

"Hermione, before you go you need to drink this." Harry said as he pushed the potion towards her, causing her to frown. "Don't give me that look Mione," replied Harry, "Healers orders. It was the only way I could get him to agree to release you."

"Fiiinnee." Replied Hermione as she grabbed it and quickly guzzled it. She made a face at the horrible tasted and said, "Happy?"

This brought a smile to Harry's face and made him chuckle as he replied, "Yup!" He was so happy to see the Hermione he once knew shining through. When he looked over at Fleur, he saw she was shaking her head and had just as big as a smile on her face. Harry watched Hermione walk out of the room before he asked, "Should we be worried about her being alone in the Library?"

Fleur shook her head and said, "I don't think so. There shouldn't be anything for her to get into trouble with." Harry started to clear away the plates and Fleur started to clean the kitchen when they heard a loud crack come from the library. "Harry, did you remember to take Hermione's wand?"

Harry paled at this and replied, "No, I thought you did." They both dropped what they were doing and ran for the library to find it was empty. "Dammit!"

 **Somewhere in London-**

Hermione apparated herself into a deserted alley. She need to find her next fix and fast. "Where does he usually go?" she mumbled as she made her way towards the seedier part of town. Slowly she made her way down the street and found what she was looking for. _'That was quick'_ she thought. Next stop was the packing store to pick up some scotch. She only bought a couple bottles for now, thinking that it would be easier for her to hide them. Once she was all set she quickly made her way back to the alley and shrunk the bottles. _'Just one quick hit before I head back.'_ she thought. She quickly did a couple of lines and apparated to the park just across the street from Grimmauld Place. Now all she needed to do was figure out how she was going to get everything back into the house and keep it hidden.

Harry and Fleur were franticly trying to put together a plan to find Hermione. Harry could not believe he was so stupid. He thought his talk helped her a little. Just enough to help her start to see the truth again. "Dammit!" he growled and he slammed his fists down on the desk in his study causing Fleur to jump.

"We will find her Harry. This isn't your fault. I thought she was somewhat better as well. I thought I saw the same thing you did." Fleur gently replied.

"I should have put some type of tracking charm on her. How could I be so naive?" he said as he pushed his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

Fleur went over to him and put a soft hand on his shoulder and said, "We will find her. Let start with heading out the front door. We can go from there." Harry gave her a nod as his shoulders dropped. Just as they were about to leave the study, they heard the front door open and close. They ran for the door, Harry being the first one to reach it, and burst into the hallway.

Hermione looked up at the commotion. Everyone stood stock still for a moment before Hermione made a bee line for her rooms and quickly cast several wards and charms preventing anyone from coming in. Just as she cast the last one she jumped back when Harry started banging on the door. "Hermione! Open the door!"

"Go away Harry! Leave me alone!" She replied as she was looking for a place to hide her stash. She felt someone starting to dismantle her wards and she growled. How could she forget that Fleur was a trained curse breaker. She managed to hide her stash in a hollowed poster on the bed, and quickly enlarged one of the bottles of scotch while hiding the other under a loose floor board next to the bed.

By the time Fleur got the wards down completely, Hermione managed to finish most of the bottle before falling to the floor, hitting her head and knocking her out cold. Fleur and Harry burst through the door just as they heard the thud. They ran over to her and started checking her vitals while on their knees. "She just out cold." Harry said as he fell to his arse.

Fleur managed to roll Hermione onto her side in case she got sick and put her head in her lap. She was stoking Hermione's hair while she asked, "Should we contact anyone? I know she doesn't want anyone to know, but there has to be someone who could help us. And no, I am not talking about the Weasley's."

Harry pushed his fingers through his already messy hair and said, "I think you are right. About both things, and I think I know just who to call. I'll be right back."

Fleur tried to ask who, but Harry was gone before she could even utter a breath. Fleur just shook her head at this and quietly said, "Ce qui est arrivé à vous ma petite lionne? What has happened to you my little lioness?" After a few minutes of whispering in her ear, Fleur managed to pick her up and get her into bed. About 20 minutes later Harry came back into the room. With Minerva McGonagall. "What?" asked Fleur as she tried to shift Hermione off of her, but found she was trapped.

"None of that Fleur. From my understanding, the only time Miss Granger is able to sleep properly is when she is in your arms." Minerva made her way to the bed to check on her favorite pupil. Her heart bottomed out at the sight. "Do you want me to contact Poppy?" she quietly asked. Harry was surprised to see a lone tear travel down the stern professor's cheek.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm and said, "If you think she could help. I could otherwise contact the healer who helped us while at St. Mungo's."

"Let's see what Poppy has to say before you do that. Miss Granger may just need rest. You will need to tell her everything that happened." She waited for Harry's approval before going to make the call.

Fleur waited for her to be out of ear shot and said, "Harry, she might not know how to treat her. I know she did those muggle drugs. I can tell, and I think there are more stashed around here. They can't be far; she wouldn't have enough time to hide them anywhere else."

Harry quickly summoned her stash, and was surprised at how much she had gotten in such a short amount of time. He felt is heart breaking all over again as he went to the bathroom to flush everything. He walked back into the bedroom just as Madame Pomfrey came into the room. "Mister Potter."

"Perhaps we could be on first name basis from now on Madame Pomfrey. I have spent quite a lot of time in your infirmary after all." He replied with a genuine smile. It felt like he hasn't smiled in days.

"Of course Harry. Now, tell me what has happened to Miss Granger." She asked as she walked over to the bed. Fleur had managed to untangle herself and went to stand by Harry and Minerva. Harry saw the grief written all over her face and put his arm around his shoulders. He quickly went into detail about all that had happened over the last few days. By the time he finished, he felt empty inside. "Minerva is right. The only thing we can do for her right now is to let her rest. The healer was right about her not being able to do those drugs or drink while on the prescribed potions. It has put her into a deep sleep. Essentially a mini coma. We will know more in a couple of days." Poppy saw that Harry and Fleur looked crushed. "None of this is any of your fault. The problem with addiction is people lie. They will lull you into a false security and then as soon as you let your guard down they make a run for it. This was going to happen sooner or later, and most likely she will attempt it again. I need to be getting back. If you need anything, you both know how to reach me. I expect regular updates from the two of you. I will come back in a couple of days to check on her." Poppy walked over to the two and said, "Try to get some rest. You will need your strength for what is to come. Minerva, could I have a word with you in private before I leave?"

"Of course Poppy, I'll walk you to the floo." The two witches quickly left the room.

Harry and Fleur both walked over to the bed and just stood there silently watching Hermione. After several minutes Fleur turned to Harry and said, "Aren't you having a certain wizard over tonight?"

"Shite! I completely forgot about that. I'll go and cancel." Harry went to run out of the room but was stopped as Fleur basically clotheslined him. "What was that for?" he asked as he was coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You will do no such thing Harry Potter! Now Hermione will be out for a couple of days, and you need someone else to lean on right now besides me."

"But…"

"No but's. Now go get ready. I will stay here with Hermione." Fleur interrupted with her hands on her hips.

Harry knew he was defeated but decided to try anyway, "I can't leave her like this. Besides, who are you going to reach out to?"

"Don't you worry about me. I will reach out to my family. Plus, there is always Minerva." Fleur went to the other side of the bed and started pushing him out of the room. "Go. You need a shower Potter. You can't be smelly for your date now can you? Besides, you may just get lucky." She said with a smirk as she pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

Shaking his head, he turned and went to walk down to his room and ended up walking right into Minerva. "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't see your there." He said quickly scrambling back.

Minerva gave him a smile, which made him do a double take. "I believe after all that has happened, you can call me Minerva. Now, I believe I heard something about you having a date?"

Harry was a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going but answered, "Yes. He will be here in about an hour."

Minerva lifted her brow at this. Oh she knew who the date was with alright. She saw everything that happened at Hogwarts, but never said a word. "I'll leave you to it." She left him standing there with his jaw hanging down to the floor.

He sniffed and thought, _'Could this get any weirder?'_. He gave a snort and said, "She's right, I really do stink," as he started walking towards his room's.

Minerva quietly closed the door and made her way over to Hermione's side. She saw Fleur sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand and asked, "Have you told her how you feel?"

Fleur looked like a fish out of water, making Minerva laugh. "How did you know?"

"I see things dear. I have been a teacher for quite some time." She waited for that statement to sink in before adding, "Just do me one favor."

Fleur managed to close her mouth and replied, "What would that be?"

Minerva grabbed her free hand and said, "Promise that you'll take care of her. And that she will return in the fall to Hogwarts, either to finish school, or to start her studies as an associate professor."

Fleur gave her hand a squeeze and said, "Always. She is my life Minerva. But you already knew that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have nothing to wear" grumbled Harry as he was looking through his closet. "I should have cancelled."

Harry tossed a shirt over his shoulder and he heard,

"Oofff." Harry turned and saw Fleur taking the shirt off her face.

"Sorry." He grumbled. "I have nothing to wear Fleur, I should have cancelled."

"You already said that Harry." She smirked as she pushed him out of the way to look at what she had to work with.

"Wait, why aren't you with Hermione?"

"There is nothing to worry about Harry, Minerva is with her. Here, put these on." Fleur handed him a pair of relaxed fit jeans, a dark green polo shirt, and a white tee shirt to wear underneath it. "Relax Harry, the green will bring out the color of your eyes. I don't know why you're so nervous." Harry changed behind the door and stepped out for Fleur's approval. Fleur gave a whistle of approval and said, "If you weren't gay Potter. Wait, that would have to go for me too."

Harry shoved her with his shoulder just as the doorbell rang. "Crap!" he said as he jumped about 4 feet off the ground.

"Seriously Potter, you need to relax. I'll get the door, come down in about 2 minutes." He started pacing back and forth, trying to settle his nerves, but they seemed to grow when he heard, "Bonsoir. Come on in, he will be down in a moment." After his 2 minutes was up, he went to check on Hermione before heading down stairs. He passed Fleur on the stairs and she gave him a wink.

As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs he saw the top of a certain tall blonde's head. He rounded the corner and looked straight on the blonde's grey eyes. "Hey." He wanted to go over and give him a hug, but was unsure.

The blonde smiled back and said, "Hey yourself." Harry was having a hard time believing that Draco Malfoy was standing in his hallway. Everyone thought the two were mortal enemies while at Hogwarts. The truth of it was they were actually lovers since their third year, and spent his time during the war as a spy. "When did Fleur move in?" asked Draco.

"A few weeks ago. Let's head into the parlor. Would you care for a drink?" Harry said as he motioned for Draco to come through.

"I could go for a glass. Do you happen to have any fire whiskey?" asked Draco as he was following Harry. He saw Harry stiffen at the question and asked, "What's wrong Harry?" Draco took two giant steps and put his hand on Harry's arm to stop him from going any further. "What's happened?" Draco was getting a little concerned. He has only seen Harry like this when something terrible has happened to someone he cares about. He pulled Harry over to the sofa and asked again what was the matter. Harry just sat there in silence, debating with himself if he should tell Draco what is really going on.

"It's Hermione." He whispered. Draco grabbed his hand to offer him some support, urging him elaborate. "It turns out that she has been having some trouble since the war ended."

"Okay…"

"The nightmares are about your aunt and what happened at the manor. Well, most of them anyway." Draco cursed under his breath. He himself still suffered from some nightmares of the witch. "What else is going on Harry. I know you aren't telling me everything."

Draco saw tears starting to form in his eyes as he replied, "She had started drinking. To try and stop the nightmares. When that stopped working, she turned to drugs. Muggle drugs. She said she didn't want to feel pain anymore and didn't want to close her eyes. Before the war really started she obliviated her parent's and sent them to Australia to protect them. But that didn't work. A group of death eaters found them anyway. They were raped, tortured, and murdered. To make sure she knew about it, they photographed the entire thing and somehow sent them to her. We got them while on the hunt around Christmas. The other night I was worried about her, so I placed this alert me charm on her. When it went off, Fleur and I went searching for her at her parent's house. We found her in the bathroom. She overdosed and managed to crack her head open. The healer from St Mungo's said she was lucky. If we waited any longer, she wouldn't have made it." Harry had tears running down his face by the time he finished telling Draco everything that was going on.

Draco took him in his arms and held him close. He knew that Harry has been trying to be the hero and be the rock for everyone to lean on. "Who else knows?" asked Draco in a soft and soothing tone.

"Ron Weasley. He showed up here this afternoon looking for me. I tried to get rid of him, but Hermione had a nightmare and tried running for it. She fell down the stairs. He started screaming, demanding we tell him what was going on, and what we did to his girl." This last statement earned a snort. "Hermione was freaking out. I mean, it was something beyond panic. I ended up hitting him and breaking his nose, before I stunned him. Fleur and I managed to get Hermione to take a calming draught and while Fleur took her upstairs, I tied him to a chair. We both know what he is like with his temper. He just won't listen to reason. I ended up banishing him from not only this house but all of my properties and forbid him from contacting anyone under the protection of either of my houses."

Draco held him close as he broke down. He had been trying to be strong for so long. "Harry, did Hermione accept you as her protector? Did you make her a vassal of your houses?" Harry nodded his head, unable to speak for the moment. "Charles" called Draco.

A house elf wearing what looked like to be a uniform based on her majesties royal marines that had both the Potter crest and Black crest embroidered on it. Before Harry had moved in, he had Kreacher retire, and brought in one of his elves from Potter Manor. Kreacher was not freed, but allowed to stay at any of the Black properties as long as he kept to himself. "You called Master Draco?"

"Please bring us a few glasses of fire whiskey. I know Uncle Sirius had a few bottles stashed around the house. Check the study." Harry started to argue, but was quickly stopped when Draco said, "Don't worry Harry, it's just one drink. From the sound of it, you need it. Shite, I believe Fleur needs a drink as well." He waited for Charles to come back with the whiskey and for Harry to have a long ship before asking, "What else happened today?"

"Fleur had a long chat with Hermione. I did as well. I told her that I want to be her brother. We managed to get her to eat some lunch. Than plan was for all of us to spend the day in the library afterwards. She finished before we did and said that she would meet us in there. She ended up leaving, I can only assume she traveled to some place here in London. She had to meet up with a drug dealer. When she walked back in the door, she froze. I went to run after her, but she was quicker. She managed to make it up the stairs, lock and ward her doors before we got here. Thankfully Fleur is an experience Curse Breaker and was able to take down the wards quickly. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough. By the time we reached her, she had passed out. She is upstairs right now in a mini coma from the combination of the potions she is on, and the drugs and scotch."

"Harry," replied Draco, "None of this is your fault. You have done everything you could. I can only assume you already told her that you would stand by her and support her, just as she has done for you all those years."

Harry took a swallowed a large mouthful of whiskey before saying, "You know me so well Malfoy." They slipped into a companionable silence while finishing their glasses.

Reaching a decision, Draco stood and took Harry by the hand. "Look, let's cancel dinner for tonight. I know you want to be by her side. Let me make a quick call to my mother to let her know that I won't be back for a few nights. Don't worry, I won't tell her what is going on. I will only be a moment." He brought Harry's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed his knuckles before walking to the study to use the floo. Just as Harry was finishing his drink, Draco came walking back in and said, "All set. Let's head upstairs, shall we?"

Harry took his hand and began to lead him up the stairs. As they got to the second floor landing, Draco ran into a barrier. "Sorry. I forgot about that. I, Harry James Potter Black do hereby give permission for Draco Lucius Malfoy to enter all family apartments. So Mote It Be." The wall instantly dropped and Draco was able to walk through and shot Harry a questioning look. "I had to restrict who was allowed on the second floor when Fleur moved in. Ron kept trying to hit on her. He managed to get into her bedroom a couple of times."

Draco lifted a brow and as his confusion shone on his face asked, "Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Yes. He thinks he can turn her, that this is just some phase. All it would take was one night in bed." Replied Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What an idiot. Doesn't he realize that this isn't a choice for us? That we were born this way?"

Harry gave him a look and replied, "Did you really just ask if Ron Weasley was an idiot?"

"I see your point Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

They reached Hermione's room at the end of the hall and before they went in Harry said, "I should warn you of something. Minerva McGonagall is here as well." Draco bow slightly and held his arm out to motion Harry to go first. As Harry walked by him he smacked the back of Draco's head before opening the door, causing him to almost fall right on his face.

Fleur and Minerva gave them a questioning look. Harry walked in first and saw that Fleur was seated on Hermione's right side, while Minerva was pacing back and forth. "Is everything ok Harry?" asked Fleur, but the look she gave him was wanting to ask if his date was going ok.

"Everything is fine Fleur." Replied Draco as he stepped out from behind Harry. "I knew that Potter here wouldn't be able to concentrating on anything when Granger was up here like this. I figured we could come and keep you all company."

This made Fleur smile. It showed her how much Draco really did care for Harry. Now they just had to make Harry see that. Knowing that Fleur was about to try and ask some very embarrassing questions he asked, "How is she doing?"

Fleur knew he was purposely trying to change the subject and replied, "Still the same."

"If either of you are interested, Draco had Charles find a bottle of fire whiskey. I know we don't want to keep it in the house, but I will admit he was right. The glass I had, did help a little with settling my nerves." Harry said as he surveyed the room. As if commanded, the open bottle and four glasses appeared on a small table by the door.

Minerva was the first to walk over and poured not only herself a large glass, but poured for the others as well. Fleur was about to take a sip when Hermione started tossing and turning. She tried to mumble something, but no one caught it. "What's happening?" asked Draco and he went to Harry's side.

Minerva put her glass down and as she was walking to Hermione's side said, "I'm not sure. I fear she is having another nightmare, but because of the circumstances she is unable to wake."

Harry and Fleur paled at this. "Do you mean to tell me that she is stuck? That she is being forced to relive all that has happened?" Fleur quietly asked as she grabbed Hermione's hand with both of her own, and started rubbing the top of it with her thumbs.

"I can't say for sure, not without looking into her mind." Replied Minerva. Everyone in the room saw the worry written all over her face.

"Harry or Draco, open her eyes for me." Said Fleur with a matter of fact tone that brokered no argument.

"Fleur, I really must pro…" replied Minerva but was stopped instantly as she saw that Fleur's eyes were black.

"My mate is in trouble. Do not try to step in between us Dame McGonagall."

Minerva motioned for Harry and Draco to stay put. "Miss Delacour, do you realize what you are asking us? I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do this." Fleur pulsed her magic in anger. Ignoring this, Minerva continued, "Not only will you be at risk, but it would violate her privacy. If you truly care for her, you will not do this."

"Fleur, she is right. Please see reason. I want to help her just as much as you do" begged Harry.

Fleur shoulders slumped and she fell back into the chair as the tears began to fall. "I can't just sit here and do nothing." Hermione was basically thrashing at this point. Fleur crawled onto the bed behind her, and pulled her into her arms. The thrashing seemed to lessen a bit, but did not stop completely. Fleur started to whisper comforting words in French to her and this seemed to do the trick. Not too long after, she seemed to slip back into a peaceful slumber.

"Harry, I thought you said she was in a coma?" Draco softly asked as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It's more like a deep sleep. A very deep sleep." Minerva transfigured one of the chairs into a loveseat for the two before moving the second chair closer to the bed and taking a seat herself. No one said it, but they all knew that they weren't going anywhere for a while.  
 _ **Edited: 11/19/2017**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my plot. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been so busy writing! The words have just been flying off my pen. I plan on typing everything up and hopefully posting the next chapter within the next few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are always welcome, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please keep it to yourself.**

 **Thank you all for the support!**

 **Chapter 4**

The hours stretched on and on. The only time someone left the bedroom was to use the bathroom. Harry even had the elves bring all their meals there. No one wanted to leave Hermione while she was in this state. Whenever Fleur tried to get up from the bed, Hermione would start to toss and turn. It was as if Fleur was helping keep the nightmares away. So Harry would take her place when she had to leave, even if it was for a few moments. And so, the days seemed to blend together. On the third afternoon, Poppy had come back to check on Hermione. While she was quietly talking to Minerva, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione start to stir. Fleur pulled her in close and said, "Ma petite lionne, are you coming back to us?"

Minerva went over to wake Harry who was cuddled into Draco. She smirked slightly as she thought, _'They do make an adorable couple. I am just glad they were able to see past their differences.'_ Minerva gently shook him and said, "Harry, she's waking up."

He jumped to his feet as if he was struck by lightning. "Mione?" he asked softly as he flew to her side.

Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned. "What happened?" she croaked.

Fleur propped her up and Harry put a glass of water to her lips so that she could have a drink. Harry pulled the glass away after only a moment and said, "Not too much Mione. You'll make yourself sick."

Hermione fell back into Fleur and asked, "What happened? Where's my wand?" Draco came to stand beside Harry and Hermione asked, "Why is Malfoy here?"

Harry looked at Fleur and said, "Draco is here for me. Mione, we're together. We have been since third year." He grabbed Draco's hand for support. He has never been more scared that in this moment.

Hermione looked at him with a critical but hazy eye. "Well that's a relief. Honestly Harry, I'm just glad you finally said it aloud. But that only answers the last half of my questions." Harry let go the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ma belle, you had another accident. The healer had told you not to mix. You locked yourself in the bedroom. Just as I got past the wards you fainted and hit your head badly." Fleur softly replied while doing her best to keep her own grief hidden.

Hermione quietly asked, "How long has it been?"

Minerva stepped forward and said, "It has been three days."

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Minerva's face. "Professor?" Hermione started to shake. Fleur tighten her grips around Hermione, trying to avert the panic that was beginning to run through Hermione's body.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva saw the panic beginning to take over Hermione's features. "Everyone but Fleur and Harry step back from the bed." She commanded in a clear, stern voice. Once they all took a large step back Minerva said, "Hermione, it's ok. We are here to help you. All of us in this room care for you deeply, and will do anything within our power to not only help you but protect you as well dear." The panic started to recede a little, but not much. Minerva took a chance and took a step forward and saw Hermione try to back up. Her heart broke when she saw the fear written on Hermione's face. "I need to head back to Hogwarts. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. Even if it is for a place to escape. We could use all the help we can get with the repairs." Minerva wanted to give Hermione a hug, but knew that it would send her over the edge.

"Thank you Minerva, I will let you know if we need anything" replied Fleur. She knew when Hermione was like this, that she wouldn't say word.

Poppy said, "I must be going as well. I am just a floo call away. We can see ourselves out." Hermione watched Poppy follow Minerva out, and seemed to relax a little.

"Ma petite lionne, would you care for something to eat?" asked Fleur as she was rubbing Hermione's arms.

Harry picked up Hermione's hand and said, "Draco and I will go down and start putting something together for lunch. Why don't you go clean up and meet us down in the kitchens?" Harry waited for a reply but got none.

Draco walked over and put his hand on Harry's lower back and said, "Look Granger, I'm glad that you don't have a problem with us. But first off I want to apologize for all the wrong I have done to you. I want you to know that I plan to stand by Harry." Still no response.

"We will be down shortly" replied Fleur. She waited for them to leave before she tried to get off the bed. "Come ma belle, let's get you cleaned up." Fleur tried to get Hermione to stand, but found that she wasn't paying attention. Fleur crouched down in front of her and took her face in her hands and gave her a passionate kiss, to try to draw her from her thoughts. At first Hermione was still, showing no emotion, but after a few minutes Hermione's icy exterior started to melt. Hermione pulled Fleur closer so that she was between her legs. Reluctantly Fleur pulled away and said, "Ma petite, we need to get you ready. I can hear your stomach from here."

Hermione managed to walk from the bedroom to the bathroom while on Fleur's arm. After a quick shower, and change, Hermione used all the energy she had and Fleur had to carry her down stairs. Walking to the kitchen they heard a crash and then Harry laughing. Fleur kicked to door open to the kitchen and saw Draco covered in flour and Harry was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "It's not that funny Harry!" replied Draco as he was trying not to laugh.

"Actually, you do look ridiculous." Replied Fleur as she put Hermione in a chair. Even Hermione had a small smile on her face watching the two of them.

Draco quickly cast cleaning spell and walked to help Harry off the floor. "If your done laughing at my expense, how about we get lunch on the table."

Harry was trying to control his laughter and wipe away the tears. He saw Hermione had a small smile on her face, and when he looked back to Draco, there was a small glimmer of hope on his face. "I hope you like salmon. I wanted to try something different." He said as he was carrying the plater over to the table. Draco followed with some sautéed root vegetables and mashed sweet potatoes.

Harry dished out everyone's lunch before sitting down next to Hermione. He was watching her out of the corner of her eye. "So what would you like to do today? The only thing we must do is keep your appointment with the mind healer. I have managed to convince them to come here instead of us going to St. Mungo's. I figured you would be more comfortable." He watched Hermione push around the food on her plate. "Mione, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything for 3 days. Just a couple of bites."

"Harry is right ma petite lionne, you need to eat something. After you finish, we will go into the library and do some reading before the healer comes." Fleur said as she tried to push the plate towards her.

Hermione tried to grumble something about not feeling hungry as she was taking a bite of her salmon. To try and pass the time Fleur was asking Draco what his plans were and if he would be returning to Hogwarts. Lunch was otherwise a quiet affair. Hermione only ate half of what was on her plate before saying, "I'm going to head to the library while you guys finish."

She tried to get up from the table, but was stopped when Fleur grabbed her arm, making her jump. "Chérie, if you give me just a moment, I will go with you." replied Fleur as she was getting to her feet. She saw that Hermione jumped with her touch and added, "you know I would never hurt you mon Coeur." Fleur stood up and went to clean the dishes off the table but was stopped when Harry said, "I'll take care of the kitchen. Why don't you two head to the library, we will meet you there."

Fleur gave Harry a smile that told him that she was grateful for the offer, and went to Hermione and placed her arm around her shoulders. "Fleur, where is my wand?" asked Hermione as she was walking out of the kitchen with Fleur.

Fleur just kept them moving. Hermione stopped short and turned to Fleur and asked again where her wand was. "It is hidden upstairs. We can't trust you with it right now."

Fleur watched Hermione's face fall, and saw she started twitching a little at the thought of not having her wand on her. "What happens if someone tries to attack us? How will I defend myself? What if the death eaters find us?"

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about the death eaters. I will protect you. Come here." Replied Fleur as she pulled Hermione into an embrace.

"They could find us at any time. We have to keep moving." When Hermione made that last statement, Fleur realized what was happening. Hermione mentally was slipping in a delusion. She held her close and rubbed circles into her back and kept telling her that she was safe here.

They didn't hear the door open, but jumped when they heard, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BANISH RONALD! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS!" Hermione jumped 4 feet in the air and tried to scramble for a hiding place. She managed to get out of Fleurs arms and managed to crawl under the small table that was in the hallway. Harry and Draco came running into the hallway with their wands at the ready and saw that Fleur was crouched in front of the table protecting Hermione.

"Molly Weasley, how dare you enter my home and speak of things you know nothing about. I am not your blood and you had no say in the way I was raised. Now, I will give you the same option I gave your son, leave now, or I will banish you as well." Harry heard Hermione whimpering from behind Fleur, and tried to move to stand on the other side of Fleur, but Draco beat him to it.

This did nothing to prevent Molly's rant from continuing, "How dare you speak to me like that! After all we have done for you. You turn your back on us for a two-bit hussy and a death eater. You will release Hermione to my care. I know you have confunded her. That is the only reason she turned down Ronald." Molly went to take a step forward, but found she was unable to move her feet. She tried to raise her arms, but Fleur managed to tie them down to her side.

Without looking back Fleur said, "Draco, take Hermione into the library, while Harry and I have some words with Molly Weasley." Draco tried to coax Hermione out from under the table, but found she managed to wedge herself into the corner, and was still trying to get away. "Hermione, it's ok. Why don't you come with me? I promise nothing will happen to you."

"How dare you try to touch her you death eater! It was your lot who did this to her!" screamed Molly. Harry motioned for Fleur to go to Hermione with a sharp nod of the head.

Fleur backed up and crouched down to try and talk to Hermione, never once taking her eye off Molly. "Ma petite lionne, why don't you come out. Come here sweetheart." She said as she held her hand out, praying that Hermione would take it. Draco saw that Molly was about to go off and again and silenced her. Harry shot a thankful look over to Draco with a smile that seemed to light up his face. Molly was trying to scream her head off, but not a sound came out.

"Hermione," Fleur quietly called as she softened her face. Hermione cautious reached for her hand. "That's it ma chéri." After a few tense minutes, Fleur finally managed coax Hermione out from her hiding place, but couldn't get her off the floor. Instead of trying to get her to her feet, Fleur dropped to her knees and held her, but kept her wand away from her reach. Fleur looked at Molly with a cold and calculating glare.

Harry decided to step in and said, "Molly Weasley, I do not know what lies your son has told you, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will release you for now, and will not banish you. Go home to your family. Once you have had time to collect your thoughts and can have a civil conversation, you may send word that you would like to have an opportunity to explain yourself. Until that moment, you are not to step foot in my home."

They all stood in a stand off until Hermione quietly said, "Harry."

He was by her side in a blink of an eye and said, "What is it Mione?"

"I… I want to tell her what happened. She deserves to know some of what happened. Not all, but some." Harry looked at her and saw that she was pale and her eyes were filled to the brim with fear.

"I know you want to do this, but are you truly sure?" he reluctantly asked. She nodded her head as Fleur was rubbing her back. Harry's shoulders slumped a little as he stood up. Giving Molly a cold look he said, "You are to tell no one about this. If you think you can't keep this to yourself, I will extract an oath from you. I will let you know now. If you try to lash out at a vassal of my houses, you will regret it. I will not only ruin you, but will ruin your family as well. Do I make myself clear?" Molly gulped and gave Harry a short nod. "Mione, I will keep her silenced while you tell her. If at any time you need to stop, I can pick up for you."

"Thank you Harry. During the war, right after Ron deserted us during the hunt. Somehow the death eaters tracked down my parents in Australia. The…" Hermione's breath caught in her thought. She couldn't breathe. She looked to Harry, unsure if she could go on. "It's alright Mione, I will tell her about your parents. The death eaters raped, tortured, and murdered her parents. They took photos of everything and managed to send them to us. We found out on Christmas Eve. Then when we were captured by snatchers, they brought us to Malfoy Manor and she was tortured by Bellatrix." Harry wasn't about to tell Molly the rest of what happened. That would be for Hermione to tell when she was ready.

Molly had tears in her eyes as she heard what had happened. She silently begged for Harry to lift the charm so that she could speak. Harry extracted a promise from her that she would not scream before lifting the charm. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. If I had known, I would never had showed up the way I did. But why did you banish Ronald?"

Harry looked at everyone and took a few deep breaths to center himself before he replied, "I banished him for not keeping his mouth shut. He claimed Hermione was his girl and then decided to flip out on me and insult a guest under my roof. I believe his said something along the lines about him not being one of my lackeys and that I couldn't boss him around just because I was the chosen one and rich to boot." Molly's jaw dropped at hearing this. "Your son has always been jealous of what I have. What he could never realize is that I would trade it all for what he has. Now, if you will excuse us. The mind healer I have hired will be arriving shortly and I would very much like to get Hermione into the library."

"If you all need anything, just send me an owl." She replied as she started rubbing her arms from the ropes.

"After today Molly, we might be leaving the country for a while. To give Hermione a chance to recover, without these setbacks." Harry stepped closer to Molly and continued, "Please do not tell anyone what you heard today. Not even Ron knows about Mione's parents. We want to keep it that way for now."

"Have no fear dear. I will not speak of it to anyone." Replied Molly as she walked to the front door. "Why don't you use the floo. We have the fire place in the front parlor connected." Molly said good bye, and told them that she would take care of Ronald.

"Well, that was eventful." Replied Draco as he was trying to lighten the mood in the house. Harry was about to try to get everyone into the library when the mind healer called from the floo to see if it was alright for her to come through. "Fleur, why don't you take Hermione into the library while I go and greet the mind healer. I'll meet you guys in there."

"Alright Harry." She replied as she picked Hermione up. Fleur knew that Hermione wasn't going to walk, she was still shaking to badly from the earlier excitement.

Harry watched Fleur carry Hermione down the hall and turned to Draco and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'll meet you in there as well."

"Are you sure?" he asked as Harry brought him in for a hug.

"Yea, I want to try and get Hermione use to you being around. I'll be right in." Draco gave him a quick kiss and went to join Fleur and Hermione.

Just as Fleur got Hermione situated on sofa, Harry walked in with the healer. Fleur tried to go to meet the healer, but was stopped when Hermione clutched to her arm, digging her nails in so deep that they stated to draw blood. Instead, Fleur sat with her and tried to keep her calm. "Mione, you remember Andromeda Tonks." Harry said has he knelt down in front of her and saw the shocked look on Draco's face out of the corner of his eye. Harry realized he should have warned Draco that his aunt was coming. Harry looked over to Andy and saw that her face was stone and realized his other mistake. He slowly got to his feet, so not to frighten Hermione, and said, "Andy? I'm sorry, I should have told you that Draco was here."

Draco shook his head, attempting to dislodge the cobwebs, before going over to Andy and holding his hand out and saying, "Hello Aunt Andromeda. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco was a little worried about what his Aunt was going to say.

Andy decided to shake his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Draco. Perhaps later we can catch up." Andy turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, do you remember me?"

Hermione looked over to see who else had come in and as soon as she came into focus and saw who it was, they began to grow wider and wider. "No…." she whispered. "Bellatrix."

Hermione's heart was thumping a mile a minute, so Fleur pulled her into her lap and said, "Bellatrix is dead ma lionne. This is Andy, Nymphadora mother, and Teddy's grandmother."

Andy was watching the scene play out in front of her and was analyzing everything. "Hermione," she said as she stepped closer.

This time Hermione didn't try to jump away and she asked, "How is Teddy?"

Andy crouched down so that Hermione could look at her face and replied, "He is doing as well as can be expected. I can bring him by one day if you would like. How about we turn you around so that you could face me. I'm not going to try to separate you from Miss. Delacour. What do you say?" Hermione gave her a small nod and slowly turned herself around. Andy turned to Harry and Draco and said, "Why don't you two go and start some tea. This should only take a few minutes. I'm just going to do a preliminary exam to see the extent of everything that is going on." Andy watched Draco walk over to Harry and grab his hand to start pulling him towards the door.

Harry stopped before the door and said, "Mione, we will just be in the kitchen if you need us."

Andy waited for the door to close and said, "Hermione, I will need to look into your mind. I want you to bring forward your memories of what happened to you during the war. Can you do that for me?" Hermione looked like she wanted to climb into herself. "Once you have those memories, I want to use Legilimency on you. I only want to see what is going on in your mind so that we may develop a better treatment plan."

Andy was getting herself ready when Hermione reached and caught her by the wrist and said, "I'm not sure if you want to do that Andy. I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Andy put her hand over Hermione's and replied, "I have to do this Hermione. It will all be ok."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You might want to have a drink after this. I know I could use one." Andy frowned at this, but didn't pursue it. "Ready? _Legilimens_."

Less than 2 minutes in, Andy wanted to pull back and run for the hills. _How is she still alive? How is she still standing? She has been through so much in such a short period of time._ By the time Andy had finished, it was taking all of her strength not to burst into sobs herself. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "No matter what you feel Hermione, you are by far the strongest person I have ever or will ever know. Excuse me for a moment." Hermione was right, she need a stiff drink after what she just experienced. Andy walked briskly to the kitchen and as soon as she was in the door way she asked, "Where is the whiskey?"

Harry and Draco were startled by the sudden appearance and jumped in their seats. Harry asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Whiskey first, talk later."

Charles decided to be helpful and brought a large bottle Blishen Fire whisky. A bottle that was aged 39 years. Instead of pouring herself a glass, she drank straight from the bottle. Andy took 4 large gulps before she pulled the bottle away and panted heavily. "Andy?" asked Harry but saw she decided to take 2 more behemoth sized gulps. Harry was becoming very anxious.

Once Andy was able to catch her breath she said, "That woman has more courage than anyone in this house. In the world for that matter."

"What can we do for her?" asked Harry, who felt like his heart was breaking for his sister.

"All you can do is be there for her. Tell her that she is loved, in fact, show her. You will need to find stuff for her to do that will keep her busy. Use her interests to your advantage. The hardest part is going to be getting her to kick her addictions. The idea of her keeping busy will help her not think about what she is craving. I had one patient who took up baking and now decorates cakes, creates amazing pastries and has started to dabble in artisanal bread for fun*." Replied Andy as she was nursing a glass of fire whisky now. "Let me finish this and then we can go back in and try to get her to open up. I have a very strong feeling that Fleur is key to all of this."

 **a/n 2: I love to bake and have already decorated several cakes, my crown and glory being my cauldron cake that was topped with green Jello that make it look like it was bubbling. Recently, I have taken a few pastry classes and started creating several types of homemade breads too.**

 _ **Edited: 11/20/17**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank You J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione clung to Fleur once Andromeda left. She let someone look into her mind and all that has happened to her. "The healer is right. You are stronger than you think. We all care about you and love you." Fleur said has she rocked Hermione back and forth in an effort to calm her.

"Why would you all do that? We who?" asked Hermione as she was gazing off into space.

"Well, there is Harry, Minerva, even Draco." Fleur pushed Hermione away just enough so that she could look into her Hermione's eyes and said, "Me. You _have_ me." Fleur leaned in to kiss Hermione, but was interrupted when Andy, Harry and Draco coming back into the room. Fleur had a slight frown on her face as looked at everyone's face.

Andy waited for Draco and Harry to take their seats before saying, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders a little, unsure what to say. Fleur gave a little squeeze for encouragement. Hermione sighed and said, "Empty." Andy reached over and took Hermione's hand. Everyone was little shocked at this, the only people who have been able to get relatively close to her were Harry and Fleur. "What did you find Andy?" asked Hermione.

Andy gave a little shudder when Hermione asked, thankfully she was looking down at her hands. "Hermione, I want you to do a quick exercise for me. Can you do that?" Hermione gave Andy a small nod, and Andy went on to say, "I want you to close your eyes. Trust me. When you close your eyes, I want you to think about Black lake at Hogwarts during the fall. Your sitting under your favorite tree with Hogwarts, A History. It's peaceful, and Fleur is sitting next to you." Everyone watched as a small smile crept onto Hermione's face. It made Fleur's heart melt a little, and she gave Hermione a little squeeze. Hermione opened her eyes and Andy asked, "What did you feel just then?"

Hermione still had a smile on her face when she replied, "Loved. Complete. Safe."

"That's wonderful." Andy replied with a warm smile. "Now, I want you to do the same thing for me, but this time I want you to imagine that Harry is next to you, can you do that for me?" Hermione gave her a nod and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes Hermione said, "I still feel loved and safe."

A small frown suddenly showed on her face and Andy asked, "What are you feeling now?"

"I feel like something is missing, as if part of my heart is missing."

Harry looked right at Fleur and said, "Mione, I want you to imagine that Fleur is there with us now, can you do that?" Hermione kept her eyes closed but nodded her head. "Good. Mione, what do you feel now?"

"That hole is gone, and I feel complete." She replied with a warm smile playing on her lips and almost went up to her eyes. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was smiling at her. "What?"

Harry gave a chuckle and said, "You look like the old you Mione. I like it, and I know Fleur does as well."

Fleur shot him a glare and replied, "If we would get back to the task at hand."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Fleur then said, "Charles, could you please bring us some tea?" Two minutes later, Draco was handing out cups of tea. "Andy, what do we do next?" asked Harry.

Andy disguised her worry with taking a sip of tea. "I'll be honest with all of you, this isn't going to be easy. This will be a very long road to travel, and you will most likely have to travel it for the rest of your life." Andy grabbed Hermione's hands and added, "You do not have to travel this road alone. I want you to remember that everyone in this room cares about you and will be walking right beside you. The very people in this room are a part of your support circle. They will always be there for you, as will I. There was a reason Nymphadora and Remus asked you and Harry to be God Parents to Teddy. You are an amazing person, with a beautiful heart. We just have to help you see that."

Hermione's head dropped and a lone tear fell down her cheek as she said, "But I'm a failure."

Andy put her hand on Hermione's cheek and lifted her face so that she was looking at her when she replied, "You're not a failure sweetheart. You have the heart of a lion. I want you to do something for me. We need to find something for you to do with your spare time. We need to keep your hands busy. Would you like to help Minerva rebuild Hogwarts?" Hermione started to panic hearing this, at the possibility of people seeing her.

Fleur not only saw this, but felt it as well. "Ma petite lionne, the castle is very big. We will work on a part away from the others. All of us will help. How about we start researching what spells we could use, and we have Harry see if Minerva can come by. She could tell us what she would need us to do." Hermione gave a small nod of her head in acceptance.

Andy gently caressed Hermione's cheek and said, "I must be going. I will check back in with you next week to see how everything is going." Andy stood and smoothed her robes and looked to Fleur and said, "Could I have a word with you?" Fleur gave a nod and went to stand, but felt Hermione cling to her. Fleur looked to Harry and saw that he was already on his way over to switch places. Once Hermione was settled, Draco went to speak with Minerva and Fleur followed Andy into the hall and closed the door so that they were alone.

"Fleur, I'm not going to beat around the bush, that is something the Black's just don't do. Is Hermione your mate?" Andy asked as she turned to face Fleur.

"She is. I plan to stand by her side. I have already told her that I love her." She replied as her shoulders slumped a little under the weight of her heart break.

Andy walked over and gave Fleur a hug and said, "I meant what I said before, you will be the key to her recovery. You must never lose faith. You are already helping her just by being here for her. She already has a place for you in her heart." Andy pulled back but kept her hands-on Fleur's shoulders and continued, "Harry is family to her and helps her feel loved. But it is you Fleur who holds the key to her heart. You are the one who completes her body and soul."

They were interrupted by Minerva who gently coughed behind them. "I happen to agree with Healer Tonks on this fact Miss Delacour. Now, let's see what we can do for Miss Granger." Minerva quickly walked past the two witches to go and check on her favorite student.

Andy turned back to Fleur and said, "Just let me know where you all will be next week so that I can check on your progress." Andy stopped at Draco and said, "I'll send you an owl later today Draco. I would like the chance to get to know my nephew and perhaps get the chance to speak with my sister. There are so few of us Black's left."

Draco watched Andy leave and went over to Fleur. Before they went back in to speak with Minerva, Draco said, "Fleur, I know I don't know you that well, but I wanted to let you know that if you hurt Hermione, that will in turn hurt Harry, and that is not something I can stand for."

Fleur leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and replied, "That is very honorable of you Master Draco." Draco offered his arm, and together walked into the library with a common goal, help Hermione in any way possible.

"Glad you two could join us" Harry said as he helped Hermione move a little down the sofa so that Fleur could sit with them.

Minerva waited for everyone to settle before saying, "Now, there is a fair amount to do at Hogwarts in order to be ready to open in September. What can I do for you four?"

"We were hoping to help with the repairs." Replied Harry, "Hogwarts is a very large castle and we are sure there are parts that need to be repaired that would keep us away from everyone else." Hermione tensed a little about being seen by others, but felt the panic edge away as Fleur put her arm around her.

Minerva thought for a moment before saying, "Hermione, I know how you feel about being around people so I will set you all up in the Lord's quarters. We can set it up so that you also can have all of your meals in there as well. What do you think about all of this?"

Harry and Fleur were holding their breath waiting for Hermione to answer. For a moment, they thought she was going to turn the offer down, but then she said, "Doesn't Fleur have to go back Gringotts?"

"Non ma belle. I have decided to leave the Goblins to their business. I'm not sure what I will do next. What I do know, is that I will be with you and that is all that matters Chéri." Fleur gave Hermione a quick squeeze. They all waited for Hermione to say something else, but she did not move a muscle.

"Mione, how about we give this a try? You have to say something." Harry said as he crouched down in front of her. Still looking at Hermione he asked, "Minerva, how bad is the library?"

Minerva saw Hermione's head lift slightly at this and realized where Harry which direction Harry was trying to go in. "It's not the hardest hit area, but there is a lot of damage. The shelves need to be repaired, and I'm sure there are plenty of books that need to be rebound as well. How about we just sanction off the Library to only you four and whoever else you choose." Minerva decided to take a chance and took a few steps towards Hermione. This time, she didn't move. Minerva took this as a good sign and crouched in front of Hermione while Harry moved to the sofa and sat next to her. Minerva softly placed her hands on top of Hermione's and said, "There will always be a place for you at Hogwarts. I hope you will come back for your next year as a student and then following year as a teacher. From my understanding, you already have what it takes to become a teacher. You have been doing it for years with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione smiled at this and her face seemed to light up for a moment. "Do you really think I would make a wonderful teacher?" she asked.

Minerva had a rare smile on her face when Hermione looked her in the eyes as Minerva went on to say, "Of course you will be a wonderful teacher. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only reason those two passed any subjects."

"Well, I can't argue with you on that one. Knowing those two, they would have spent all their time talking quidditch and playing chess." Hermione chuckled.

Harry playfully shoved Hermione's shoulder with his own and said, "I resent that fact! I'm sure I would have done alright… eventually."

Hermione snorted at this and playfully slapped his arm. "You were too busy harping on Professor Snape and Malfoy."

Minerva watched these two and knew that if she didn't step in between them, this could go on all day. "Well that settles it. I will have the elves prepare the Lord's quarters for you four and will be expecting you tomorrow. You can take the floo directly into my office." She patted Hermione's hands as she stood up to leave. Just as she got to the door she turned and said, "Miss Delacour, I have several openings on my teaching staff if you are interested. And Mister Potter, bring the map and your cloak. Never can be too cautious."

Everyone was catching flies as they watched her leave. "How does she know about those things?" asked Harry.

It was Draco who replied, "This is McGonagall we are talking about here. She knows things before we even do it."

Things seemed to go pretty well once McGonagall left. They managed to get Hermione to read for a little bit. The only time they had a problem was when Fleur tried to get up for a moment. Every now and then Hermione would jump from an unheard sound, but otherwise it was a pretty calm evening. Eventually they all noticed Hermione's head start to drop as she started to nod off. But no sooner did she close her eyes, did they pop open and she tried to jump off the sofa. If Fleur wasn't there to grab her, she would have managed to run. "Shh ma belle, I got you. You are safe." Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear as she held her close. Fleur bent and picked Hermione up. "We are going to head upstairs for the evening. We shall see you all tomorrow." She said as she made her way out the door.

"Good night Fleur, just holler if you guys need anything." Replied Harry as he looked up from the book he was reading. He waited for the two to disappear before turning to Draco, finally able to let the mask he held firmly in place fall.

Draco quickly went to Harry's side and took his hand. He sat there in silence rubbing his thumb over the top of Harry's hand, giving him time to collect his thoughts. While he was waiting the house elf seemed to read his mind and two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey appeared on the table before them. Harry gave a small frown at the sudden appearance, but said nothing with Draco handed him a glass. "Take a sip Harry. It has been a very long and trying day." Draco silently prayed that Harry drained the glass. He knew that the past few days have not been easy for him. Harry's shoulder slumped as he grabbed the glass and drained it. Harry gave a little shudder as the whiskey made its way through his system. Once he put the glass down, Draco pulled him back into his arms so that Harry's back was resting against his chest. Draco just sat there and held Harry, knowing that eventually he would open up about what was going through his head.

"What we going to do Draco? There are times that Hermione looks so lost, and then at other times she looks like her old self. What happens if we get to Hogwarts, and the grief is too much for her to bear?" Harry had tears in his eyes by the time he finished stating his concerns.

Draco kissed the back of Harry's head and said, "The only thing we can do is be there for her. I messed up while we were all in school together, and I don't plan on letting that happen again."

While Draco and Harry were having their moment down stairs, Fleur managed to get Hermione ready for bed and situated in front of the fire. "How are you feeling ma belle?" asked Fleur as she pulled Hermione into her arms while she leaned back against the arm of the sofa. Hermione just stared off into the fire, in her own little world. Fleur tried to give her a little shake, but nothing happened. She decided to cradle Hermione's face in her hands and managed to get her to look into her eyes and asked, "What is going through that beautiful head ma lionne?"

Fleur was starting to get a little worried when Hermione didn't answer. She decided to lean down and kiss Hermione. After a few seconds, Hermione slowly put her arms around Fleur's neck and kissed her back. Fleur pulled back a few minutes later and looked into Hermione's eyes and tried to put as much love as possible into her eyes and tone as she asked, "Where did you go ma chere?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't know if I will be able to handle being back at Hogwarts, or even being around other people just yet."

She leaned back into Fleur as Fleur was wrapping her arms around her to pull her close and try to offer her some comfort. "It will all be alright ma belle. You know that you can trust the Headmistress. I believe she may have us start on the library. We can control who comes and goes from there. If need be, we can either ask a house elf to move you around or we could even use Harry's' cloak."

They slipped into a comfortable silence afterwards for a little while. Every time Hermione started to doze off, she would jump about a foot off the sofa from the start of another nightmare. Fleur got up and walked over to the table by the door. Hermione paid her no mind since she slipped off into her own world again. Fleur handed her a vial and said, "Here, drink this. It is a dose of dreamless sleep. You are going to need your rest in order to be ready for tomorrow."

Hermione took it hesitantly and asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if I had a drink instead? It would help us both relax."

Fleur softened her gaze and replied, "You know that is not possible chéri." Fleur grabbed Hermione's arms and helped pull her to her feet. "Come, let's get you to bed so that you can take your potion."

Once Fleur made sure Hermione took the potion, she crawled behind her and held her close. As Hermione was falling asleep, she suddenly grabbed Fleurs hand and whispered, "Will you stay with me? Will you protect me? I don't know why, but I feel safer within your arms."

Fleur held her a little tighter and as Hermione started to drift off and said, "Always" as she leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head. For the first time in ages, Hermione went to sleep with a small smile on her face.

 _ **Edited: 11/21/17**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: You guys are all amazing. Thank you all for sticking with me. This chapter gets a little intense. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

For the first time in a long time, Hermione actually slept through the night without a nightmare. But as the potion started to wear off, she started to toss and mumble in her sleep. One toss was so great, she sent her arm flying and ended up slamming it into Fleur's chest, forcefully waking the Veela up. Fleur bolted up to a sitting position and looked around the room. Once the sleep was cleared from her eyes she realized what was happening. Fleur tried to gently wake Hermione, but found that her nightmare was in full control. She tried using a little more force, but nothing happened. Fleur was about to give up when a fist came flying towards her head. Fleur ducked out of the way and then jumped on Hermione and pinned her arms above her head. "Hermione!" she all but screamed, causing the brunette to try and jump up to a sitting position only to find someone was straddling her and pinning her down, causing her to start to panic even more.

Fleur saw all of this happening in Hermione's eyes, so she leaned down and gave her a kiss filled with passion and heat. Hermione's body responded with the same heat and intensity, eventually moaning. Fleur took advantage of her mouth opening and added her tongue as Hermione's mouth opened. Slowly Fleur released Hermione's wrists and slowly ran her hands down her arms as Hermione did the same thing. Eventually they reached each other's head and intertwined their fingers in the other's hair. They parted suddenly when they eventually needed to breath.

They panted heavily and stared into each other's eyes. Fleur winced a little as she tried to take a deep breath. Hermione saw this but Fleur went on to say, "Good Morning ma belle. You were 'aving another nightmare and I couldn't wake you." Fleur closed her eyes for a moment as she was wrestling with her Veela, who was telling her to claim her mate.

Hermione realized what was happening and slid her hand down and cupped one side of Fleur's face. Rubbing her cheek with her thumb she said, "It's alright Fleur, I feel it too."

Fleur opened her eyes and was a little startled at this revelation. She should have known that the brightest witch of the age would have been able to figure it out. While Fleur was looking into Hermione's eyes, she saw hope in them. Granted that hope was still surrounded by darkness, but if you looked close enough, there was a small flame starting to burn in the back of it all. "I think we should get ready to start our day ma petite lionne."

Fleur slowly got up and started to putt around the room. "Why don't you start getting ready, I just need to go grab my things from my room." She helped Hermine to the bathroom when she saw that she was still a little unsteady on her feet. Fleur conjured a small seat for Hermione as she went to start the shower. Once the shower was running, she turned and saw Hermine starting to space out again. She slowly made her way over and placed a hand on her arm, trying not to scare her. "Come ma belle, you will feel better after a hot shower and some food in your stomach." Hermione looked up and gave Fleur a small smile. After Hermione was in the shower, Fleur asked, "Will you be alright if I run to my room?"

"That's alright Fleur. I should be fine. Can you leave…"

Fleur quickly cut her off and replied, "I'm not leaving your wand ma belle. You are safe here and do not need it right now. Besides, it is actually in my room at the moment." Fleur heard Hermione grumble something about not being a child, but that was it. Assuming everything was fine, Fleur quickly made her way back to her suite to shower and change herself.

Twenty minutes later, Fleur was making her way back towards Hermione's room when she heard a crash come from the other side of her door. Fleur burst through the door with her wand at the ready and saw that a bomb must have gone off. Fleur quickly started searching for Hermione and found her throwing her things around the bedroom while grumbling to herself about being unable to find her stash. Fleur just stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of her and couldn't believe her eyes. "What the…" said a voice from behind her. Fleur turned her head and saw that Harry was just as shocked as she was. Harry tried to tell Draco to head to the kitchen, but was quickly put in his place. Draco made it very clear that he wouldn't be leaving his side. Harry gave him a sigh, but also a grateful smile.

While this is going on, Fleur made her way over to Hermione cautiously. "Hermione, what are you looking for?" she asked, but got no response since Hermione was completely absorbed on the task at hand. At his point Hermione was attempting to pull apart the bed posts.

Fleur walked behind her and threw her arms around Hermione, pinning her arms down to her side. Hermione continued to struggle and kept repeating, "I need my stash. Just a few lines." Harry came over to try and help, but was kneed in the groin at one point. Hermione was basically trying to get out of Fleur's arms, and tried to jump up and sent her heel down full force on Fleur's foot. As Fleur leaned forward slightly, Hermione sent her head back and connected with the blonde's face, breaking her nose. Fleur stumbled back and released Hermione.

Hermione bolted towards the opposite side of the bed and stated to pull up the floor boards. Seeing that Fleur and Harry weren't recovered yet, Draco quickly walked over to Hermione with his wand at the ready. He saw Hermione found one of the things she was looking for, a decent size bottle of scotch. "Granger, I need you to give me that bottle." Hermione gave him a look of pure hatred. She started to crack the bottle open and he made a split-second decision and stunned her. She fell back and hit her head on the night stand. Fleur ran over to make sure she was alright and saw that not only was Hermione bleeding, there was glass all over the floor.

Harry managed to catch his breath and Draco asked, "What was that all about?" as he went over to help Harry up.

"That was an addict looking for a fix." Replied Harry. "I thought you were with her Fleur?"

Fleur was trying to wipe the blood away when she said, "She was in the shower. I ran back to my room to shower and change myself. I only left her for about twenty minutes." She sat on the edge of the bed looking defeated. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault Fleur. Addicts lie to cover their tracks, and true intentions." Fleur had tears running down her cheeks. She felt like she let Hermione down. Harry seemed to sense how she was feeling and went on to say, "Why don't we head to Hogwarts now. I'll go ahead and make sure McGonagall's office is clear."

Fleur just nodded her head in agreement as she looked over to Hermione. Her heart was breaking for the witch in front of her, feeling completely lost at being unable to help and protect her. She sighed as she went to stand. Looking to Draco she said, "We should quickly pack."

Draco gave her a nod and replied, "Harry and I are ready to go. If you want, I will stay here while you get what you need. We can pack for Hermione afterwards."

Fleur stood up slowly and walked over to Draco and while placing a hand on his shoulder said, "Thank you. I'll be quick. Keep her knocked out until we are at Hogwarts." Draco gave her hand a pat and then watched her walk out of the room before pulling a chair close to the side of the bed. As he sat there he wondered what was really happening to Granger. He knew that no one would ever believe him, but he always admired her strength. She never let on that she ever cared about what others thought. Hermione was a Gryffindor through and through.

Harry came walking back into the room just in front of Fleur and said, "We are all set to go directly to the Headmistress's office." Harry went over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder and added, "I've already shrunk our trunks and have them in my pocket."

"I'm all set as well and I have Hermione's wand in my holster." Fleur said. "We need to get her packed. Harry, did you remember the map and your cloak?"

He told her that he had everything in his trunk as he watched her start to pack for Hermione. When Harry saw that they were all set he asked, "How will we get her there?"

Fleur was already picking Hermione up. Carrying her bridal style, she said, "Let's get going. Floo or Port key?" Harry and Draco jumped to their feet and Harry pulled out the cat collar and said, "Port key. Thankfully Minerva created this one specifically for us." Harry waited for everyone to grab a hold of the collar before activating it.

Poppy and Minerva were quietly speaking about all the things that needed to be done when Minerva felt a group pass through the wards with her port key. A second later a pale Harry Potter, a disheveled Draco Malfoy, a bloodied Fleur Delacour, and an unconscious Hermione Granger appeared in the center of her office. As soon as Fleur's feet hit the floor, she stumbled a little and was caught by Draco. Poppy and Minerva came rushing over as Poppy asked, "What happened?" Poppy helped Fleur bring Hermione over to the sofa.

"Hermione has been stunned and I ask that we keep her that way for now." Replied Fleur as she placed Hermione on the sofa.

"Who stunned her?" asked Minerva with a trace of concern in her voice as she watched as her star pupil was laid on the sofa.

"I did" replied Draco as he was helping a sore Harry over to a chair.

Minerva was about to jump at Draco, but was stopped when Fleur said, "I will explain everything. I was hoping Madam Pomfrey would be willing to fix my nose before we go on."

Poppy turned and it only took a quick glance before she said, "It's broken. It will only take a quick wave to fix it." She saw Fleur trying to get herself ready and went on to say, "This will hurt a bit dear. Are you ready?" Fleur closed her eyes and braced herself, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Fleur took a deep breath and after a moment gave a quick nod to let Poppy know that she was ready. Poppy silently casted an Episkey. There was a large crack and a second later Fleur placed both hands on her nose and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent her tears from leaking out.

Minerva gently took one of Fleur's hands and put a pain potion in it. Fleur gratefully chugged it and once it started to take effect, she opened her eyes and moved to sit beside Hermione. While holding her hand, Fleur said, "She has a deep cut on the back of her head. I believe she hit her head as she went down. I would also check her hands for any cuts." Minerva was starting to grow impatient. Fleur sensed this and went on to say, "I left her for about twenty minutes. She was in the shower, and I thought she was fine. I went back to my room to shower and change. On my way back, I heard a crash and ran the rest of the way. Hermione was destroying the room, looking for the rest of her stash. I tried to hold her and she went crazy. She ended up kneeing Harry in the groin, and managed to jump just enough to stomp on my foot and then she threw her head back into my face and broke my nose."

Draco picked up the story from there. "Once Fleur released her, she all but flew to the other side of the bed and pulled up the floor boards, revealing a rather large bottle of scotch. I called her name, and when she looked at me, I saw that her eyes were filled hatred. As I was asking her to give me the bottle, she started to open it. I didn't know what to do and made a split-second decision to stun her. I would rather take on anyone's wrath for what I've done than watch Hermione hurt herself, and in turn watch these two have their hearts torn to pieces again."

Draco was looking down at his hands by the time he finished telling the rest of his tale. He was so absorbed in examining his own hands, that he didn't notice that Harry crouched in front of him. When Harry gently took Draco's hands in his, Draco lifted his head and looked directly into Harry's eyes. As soon as he made eye contact Harry said, "Thank you." Harry then leaned over and gently kissed him.

They were drawn from their moment when they heard Poppy gasp. When they looked over, they saw that Minerva was holding on to Fleur who had tears running down her cheeks. Harry and Draco came rushing over and saw the marks on Hermione's arms. Harry fell to his knees beside Fleur. Draco crouched behind him and wrapped him in a strong embrace. The older cuts were on the tops of her arms where she could easily hide them. The further down you looked, the fresher the cuts became. When you got down to her wrists, there were old cuts running length wise. "We should move Hermione to somewhere more comfortable," Minerva quietly said, "Use my private chambers."

Poppy was about to levitate Hermione when Fleur said, "Wait." Everyone turned and gave her a blank stare. Fleur managed to pull herself together just enough to go on to say, "Wake her before we move her." Harry just stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I expect there is a good reason behind this," replied a tight-lipped Minerva.

Fleur looked directly at the stern witch and said, "Hermione is already going to be uneasy. Now, what will happen if you wake her in an unfamiliar room?" Minerva's face softened a little and Harry managed to close his mouth and get to his feet.

"Before we do this, I want everyone but Fleur and myself to step back." Harry looked at Fleur and said, "You take one side and I will take the other." Harry made sure everyone was ready before adding, "Make sure your wands are hidden but be on alert. We don't know what will happen."

Poppy waited for everyone to nod before pointing her wand at Hermione and said, "Rennervate."

Hermione shot straight up to a sitting position and Fleur moved quickly and jumped behind her. Before Hermione could run, Fleur wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her stomach, pinning her arms down while pulling Hermione back so that she was flush against Fleur's chest. Harry helped by grabbing Hermione by her shoulders and pushing her back. All the while Hermione was screaming for them to let her go. Minerva by their side instantly with a dose of a double strength calming draught. Draco saw that there was no way Hermione was going to take it on her own and he jumped up to help by holding her head back while Minerva forced the draught down her throat. Draco kept eye contact with Harry who was sitting on Hermione's legs at this point.

It took only 5 minutes before the potion started to take effect. Once Harry knew that Hermione wasn't going to injure herself, he went to get off of her when suddenly Hermione's hand shot out and gripped his arm while her other hand was gripping Fleur's arm. "Mione, we need to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Harry gently asked as he tried to push as much love as possible through his gaze. Hermione gave him a small nod and then looked down. Her head instantly shot back up when she saw her arms were exposed. She felt her anxiety begin to rise, but realized the need to freak out quickly vanished. At the same time, she felt Fleur's arms tighten around her.

"Mione, I need to get up." Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten slightly and he quickly added, "I just need to move. I'm not leaving. We are all here for you. I'm just going to get up so we can turn and face everyone." Harry felt her grip loosen a little by little.

As Fleur and Harry help turn Hermione around, Fleur said, "Ma belle, the only other people here are Draco, Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall. You know that you can trust everyone in this room. The Headmistress has already made sure that we won't be disturbed." Draco handed Hermione a cup of tea as she settled back into Fleur.

Harry waited for everyone to settle before saying, "There is no easy way around this conversation. Hermione, can you tell us why you've hurt yourself?" Hermione stared down into her cup of tea.

Fleur gently cupped the side of Hermione's face and lifted it just enough so that she could look into her eyes. "Chéri, we all care deeply for you and want to help you. We won't judge you." Fleur could see that she was starting to get through to her and added, "Why don't you tell us how this started."

"It started a few days after I got the photos of my parents. I felt numb and for some reason when I cut, I felt relief. I was relieved that I could feel, even if it was only temporary." Hermione replied in a tone that was surprising empty and lifeless.

Fleur looked at Harry briefly and saw the pain in his eyes as he was clutching Draco's hand. Fleur knew that Harry felt like he let Hermione down. She looked back to Hermione and gently asked, "What of the ones on your wrists?"

Tears started to run down Hermione's cheeks and in almost in a whisper she said, "A few days before you found me."

Fleur tried to send as much love as possible to her and went on to ask, "Can you tell me why mon coeur?" Hermione tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"It's ok Hermione. We are all her for you." Minerva said as she reached over and placed her hand on top of Hermione's.

Hermione just closed her eyes and after a few minutes she said, "I just felt so alone. I… I just wanted to end it." Hermione was shaking uncontrollable at this point.

Fleur pulled her towards her and managed to get Hermione into her lap. As Fleur held Hermione close and rocked her as she said, "Oh ma petite lionne. We are here for you and will always be." Fleur kissed Hermione's forehead and pulled her in so that her head was resting between Fleur's neck and shoulder.

Poppy realized she wasn't needed any more and decided to let everyone have their privacy. She walked over to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "You are not alone Miss Granger. The people in this room care very deeply for you. I must get back to the infirmary. Perhaps I can convince you and Miss Delacour to help replenish some of my potion's stock." Hermione gave a very tiny nod of her head, surprising Poppy. "I'll put together a list for you. If you need anything, all you need to do is send for me." Poppy gave her once last comforting glance and turned for the door. As she got closer, she realized the ward Minerva set was glowing slightly. "Minerva," she called back, "If I could have a moment of your time."

Minerva quickly excused herself, and all but rushed over to her friend. The closer she got, the more visible the ward became. Minerva moved slightly to the left and went to the painting of a young witch that was sitting on a log next to a lake on a beautiful summer day. Poppy stood by the door, and waited somewhat patiently for Minerva to finish with the painting. The whole conversation took all of two minutes. Minerva turned to Poppy with a slight frown on her face and Poppy asked, "Minerva, who is it?"

Minerva quickly closed the distance and threw a quick glance over her shoulder to just check on Hermione before turning and saying, "Luna Lovegood and Ginerva Weasley are asking for entrance." Both witches looked back to the small group seated across the room. "Poppy, would you mind waiting for just a moment?" Minerva waiting for Poppy to nod before turning slightly and calling Harry over. Minerva smiled to herself as she watched as Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm before coming over.

Once Harry got over to them, Minerva quickly said, "It seems that there're is a Miss Weasley and a Miss Lovegood asking for entrance. Did you happen to bring your cloak?" Harry stood there stunned for a moment with his mouth hanging open. Minerva gave him a rare chuckle and closed his mouth. "Do you really believe that I did not know about it? I seem to remember your father having the same reaction when I spoke of it to him."

This seemed to pull Harry back to reality and he said, "Let me be the one to get Hermione set. We will have to cover both of them."

"You let us know when you are ready, the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs has already told them that it would be a few minutes." Replied Minerva. Both of the witches watched with a sense of pride as Harry went over and whispered to Draco before turning to Fleur and Hermione.

Fleur was rocking Hermione back and forth while softly singing a French lullaby when Harry came over. "It would seem that Luna and Ginny are here." Harry watched Hermione stiffen slightly and was honestly amazed that she managed to fight the calming draught she was given. "Mione, I'm going to put my cloak over you two and cast a notice me not charm for good measure. They won't even know that you are here." While Harry was speaking to Hermione, Draco came over with the cloak. Minerva waited for everyone to settle before sending Poppy down.

 _ **Edited: 11/21/17**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- Thank you all for the kind words. This is just a filler. I hate to disappoint you all, but Luna doesn't really play a part of this scene. Luna will join the rest of them later on, I just have to figure out when. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Fleur quickly cast a charm so that not only could they hear what was being said, but also made sure that they weren't heard, just as Luna and Ginny reached to door to the office. They all heard the knock on the door and Minerva gave another glance around the room before allowing the two witches to enter. "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Luna still had her normal dreamy look to her despite all that has happened to her during the war. Luna kept walking as Ginny suddenly stopped in the center of the room once she saw who was there. Luna gave a noticeable glance over to where Fleur and Hermione were hidden and said, "Hello Headmistress, Harry, Draco." Harry smiled at Luna and realized that she knew that Fleur and Hermione were there as well. Luna took a seat in one of the chairs and said, "Ginny, are you going to stand there the entire time?"

Ginny visible shook herself before walking over and taking a seat next to Luna and said, "Hello Headmistress." Ginny was purposely trying to ignore the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing so close to Harry. Harry frowned and wanted to say something, but saw Draco out of the corner of his eye give a slight shake of his head to try and prevent Harry from saying anything.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Minerva, trying to draw everyone attention back to herself.

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "We were wondering if you would like any help with the rebuilding." Minerva leaned back in her chair and tented her fingers in front of her face while thinking about the question before her. She knew that she needed all the help she could get, but also knew the history between everyone in the room. Yes, her main concern was getting Hogwarts rebuilt, but she was truly worried about Miss Granger, and would do everything within her power to help that young lady.

"You know that we could always use more wands with the rebuilding. However, I am hesitant to agreeing to this" replied Minerva. She held her hand up to prevent Ginny from arguing with her and went on to ask, "Miss Weasley, what does your mother have to say about this? Have you even discussed this with her?" Ginny's head fell slighting at Minerva's questions. "Does she even know that you are here Miss Weasley?" asked Minerva who was slightly aggravated at the young witch in front of her.

Before Ginny couldn't reply, Minerva's Floo flared to life and Molly voice called, "Minerva." Ginny tried to shrink away as Minerva went over to answer the call. Draco and Harry exchanged a worried look, knowing that if Molly stepped through, then all hell would break loose. Even though Minerva looked cool and collected, she was worried and pissed all at the same time.

"Hello Molly. What seems to be the problem?" Minerva briskly asked.

"Please tell me Ginevra is sitting in your office right now." Asked a slightly desperate Molly.

"She is indeed here. Along with Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy" replied Minerva.

The room went silent for a moment before Molly asked, "Can you open the connection so that I could step through?"

"I will open the floo under one condition Molly Weasley. Under no circumstances will you raise your voice in my office." Molly quickly agreed to the request, but Minerva shook her head, knowing that it would only be a moment before the woman flew off the handle. Minerva waiting for the woman to step into her office and saw that Draco got up and nonchalantly managed to position himself on the sofa next to a hidden Hermione and Fleur.

Molly Weasley came into the office with her face matching her hair and was quickly followed by Ronald. Ron was not about to miss an opportunity to watch his only sister go down in flames. He looked around the room and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the sofa and that Harry was sitting in a chair by the Headmistresses desk. Ron's face started to match his mother's and when he tried to open his mouth to say something, he found that no words would come out. He looked over at Malfoy and saw the smirk on his face and wanted to scream at him, but was stopped when his mother said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! How dare you leave without speaking to me! I thought something terrible happened to you! What were you thinking?" Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the cloak start to shimmer a little and thought that Fleur must be having a difficult time keeping Hermione calm. He looked first to Harry and then to the Headmistress and silently tried to convey what was happening.

Thankfully they both saw him and while Harry stood and started to pace in front of the sofa, Minerva slammed her hand on the desk. The cloak jumped up slightly and then settled, and Minerva said, "That is enough! This may be your daughter, but it is still my office and I WILL have order!"

Molly looked startled at this and looked around the office briefly and saw that Draco was sitting on the end of the sofa, while Harry was pacing in front of it. Realization dawned on her face and she gave Harry a small nod to let him know that she understood. She walked closer to her daughter and calmly said, "Ginny dear, why did you come here? You know that I don't want you to leave the house yet." Ron's jaw hit the floor at this. He expected his mother to explode at his sister.

Ron wasn't the only Weasley who was shocked at their mother's sudden change. Ginny jaw almost hit the floor for a moment. She tried to swallow and replied, "I left you a note. I can't be locked in the house anymore, so I thought I try to make myself useful and help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts."

Molly fell into the chair Harry was previously sitting and suddenly looked deflated. She knew that she couldn't keep them locked up forever. At least here Ginny would be safe and surrounded by the other professors. "Is this what you really want to do Ginny dear?" Molly saw Ginny's face light up and before Ginny could say anything, Molly continued, "I will allow it on one condition. You are to return home for dinner and will be staying the night. If you are running late, then you are to send word."

Ginny squealed and launched herself out of her chair and at her mother while saying, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "That's all fine and good, but I haven't exactly agreed with it." All three Weasley's looked at Minerva like she had three heads.

"And why wouldn't you agree to it Minerva?" a slightly annoyed Molly asked.

Minerva lips tightened into a small thin line and she said, "If you all agree to treat all those helping with the reconstruction with respect, then I have no problem with it. There has been enough fighting in these halls and I will not tolerate any more of it."

Molly started to say, "Why would there be…"

But found herself quickly interrupted by Draco who said, "That would be because of me. I was planning on staying and helping." He turned his head and looked directly at Minerva and said, "I promise not to cause any trouble Headmistress."

This was all too much for Ron who was turning purple at this point. "You should be locked away with the rest of your kind ferret!"

"Must we go through this every time Weasley?" replied Draco in the most pompous drawl he could muster, knowing that it would get under the weasel's skin. Before anyone couldn't stop him, Ron drew his wand and cast a banishing charm at the sofa, sending not only the sofa, but the three-people sitting on it flying. Ron yelped as a stinging hex hit the front of him, while Harry and Minerva were running towards the sofa. Molly, Luna and Ginny were stunned as the scene in front of them unfolded. It Looked as if Luna was starting off into space while Ginny was watching, with her mouth hanging open, as Harry went to check on Malfoy.

Ron was dodging stunner and stingers for a few seconds before a banishing charm connected with him and sent him across the room. He went to quickly jump up with his wand at the ready and found it sailing across the room and into none other than Hermione's hand. Ron's gaze was fixed on the witch before him. Hermione stood ready to attack with a fire burning in her eyes and strands of her hair floating everywhere due to her excess magic.

After Harry made sure Draco was ok, he realized that Hermione was ready to attack again. He cautiously took a few steps towards her and said, "Mione, why don't you give me Ron's wand. He isn't going to try anything else." He stopped moving when Hermione switched her glare to him.

Fleur walked up to the side of Hermione and said, "Ma belle, can I have my wand back?" She saw the hesitation in Hermione's eyes and went on to say, "Nothing else is going to happen. In fact, why don't we go and see if Madam Pomfrey has that list of potions ready for us."

Hermione's gaze started to soften slightly and she said, "But what if we are attacked again?"

Ron saw her face softening and while trying to take a step forward said, "I'll forgive you this time Hermy, I know that this creature has you under her spell. Just give me back my wand so that we can go home." That was the wrong thing to say. Hermione fired several stinging hexes at him that connected 6 out of 7 times. The last curse she sent his way missed by just a hair, making him jump and say, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Are you bloody insane!" Hermione was getting ready to send another barrage of spells at Ron when she was tackled by Fleur and while Harry was stepping behind them and grabbed both wands.

Meanwhile Molly crossed the room and grabbed her son by the ear and yanked him over to a chair. As she was about to start berating her son, Minerva said in a loud clear and demanding voice, "Never in all my years. Miss Granger, stop struggling this instant! I would expect this type of behavior from Mr. Weasley, but not you! Now, before I deal with Mr. Weasley, do you have anything to say for your actions?"

Hermione was sitting up by now with Fleur on one side and Harry on the other. She dropped her head and softly said, "I'm sorry Headmistress, I just reacted without thinking. I thought we were being attacked and that I had to protect myself. Then when he spoke about Fleur like that, I wanted to make him pay and felt that I needed to protect her. I'm sorry for being such a failure and disappointment." By the time she finished speaking, she had tears in her eyes and jumped a little when Fleur and Harry put their arms around her.

Draco fixed the sofa and came over and crouched in front of her and said, "Let's get you off the floor and back on the sofa." He held out his hand to help her and was pleasantly surprised when she took it. All three of them helped her up and on to the sofa. Once Hermione was set he said, "You know Granger, I can fight my own battles." Hermione gave him a small smile and playfully swatted at him despite still looking upset.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and drew her close and said, "We can talk about all of this later ma petit lionne. It will be alright ma belle."

"But he called you…. he called you a creature." Hermione replied getting a little angry as she thought about it.

"We can talk later mon coeur" replied Fleur as she kissed the side of Hermione's head.

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "Miss Delacour is right, we will discuss your actions later." She turned to Ron and said, "Now Mr. Weasley, your actions and words were uncalled. In regards to Mr. Malfoy, he not only has been cleared of all his crimes, but was a spy from before the start of the war. I will not have you throwing around those allegations. Mr. Malfoy along with Miss Delacour are here to help with whatever I need and will be treated with the respect they deserve. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm telling you Hermione is under some type of spell. They are working together. That is the only reason my girl would turn on me like that. They cannot be trusted, and shouldn't be anywhere near her." He spit out bitterly.

Hermione was trying to jump off the sofa and was being held back by Fleur who was struggling to keep a hold of the witch. "Ronald Weasley" Hermione growled, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? I am under no spell or enchantment. I have never been and never will be your fucking girl, you fucking moron! I'm a lesbian for fucks sake and I am pretty sure you have the wrong bloody parts!" She was all but foaming at the mouth at this point and dropped her voice to a menacing growl and went on to say, "And If I ever find you bad mouthing my mate again Weasley, it will be the last thing you ever do."

The tension in the room was so think you could cut it with a knife. Fleur had her hand over Hermione's mouth to prevent her room continuing her rant and asked, "Headmistress, are our quarters ready?"

"Missy!" called Minerva. Instantly, a small house elf appeared in front of the headmistress. "Yes, Professor Kitty?"

Minerva sighed when she heard her name and said, "Would you please take Miss Granger and Miss Delacour directly to their rooms in the Lord's apartments. And Miss Granger, we will be discussing your actions once I have dealt with Mr. Weasley." Minerva's lips were in a thin line when she finished speaking and did not try to hide the disappointment in her voice. Hermione barely heard it and was still too angry to even let it sink in and Minerva knew that she would be having a long conversation with the witch once everything settled down. Hopefully, this will not set her recovery back once she realized not only what she did, but what Minerva said to her.

"Do you want us to come with you Fleur?" Harry quietly asked, and Ron frowned when he heard Harry say us.

Fleur looked at Harry and she saw that her pupils were Black and she said, "Non. Eet would be for ze best eef no on disturbs us." Harry gulped and gave a quick nod while unconsciously reaching for Draco's hand.

Ron jumped up and said, "You can't let her go with that beast! And what the bloody hell is going on with you two? You're not some fag, you're with Ginny!"

Hermione tried to launch herself out of Fleur's arms, but more of the Veela took over and she held Hermione close while Missy basically ran and grabbed the two witches by their legs and quickly apparated them away. Meanwhile, Harry crossed the room and grabbed a fist full of Ron's shirt and in a venomous tone said, "Listen closely to what I am about to say Weasley, and I will use small words so that you will understand."

"Harry, as much as I hate to say this," Draco said as he put a hand on Harry's arm, "he isn't worth it."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Never use that word in my presence again. Call Fleur anything but a witch or insult Hermione again and I will rip out your tongue and feed it to Fluffy." Harry threw Ron back into the chair and end up being pulled away by Draco.

"Harry James Potter!" screeched Molly. Harry snapped his fingers and silence the woman.

"SIT!" demanded Minerva as she drew herself up to her full height. "Now! I will use a sticking charm if I have too!" Minerva waited for everyone to take their seats and said, "Mr. Potter, you will release Molly Weasley, who will say nothing while I deal with you two!"

 _ **Edited 11/21/17**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- Sorry about the long wait, things have not been going very well in my life. I have been working 13 hour days, and my pain level has been off the chart and I haven't been able to even open my laptop. Add into the fact of it just being the holidays and my depression kicking my arse. Thankfully I had a ton of baking to do, which brought me to my happy place- despite not being able to move afterwards.**

 **Chapter 8-**

 **Meanwhile in the Lord's Quarters-**

Missy popped the two witches into the living room, and quickly popped away, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. Hermione was struggling in earnest and said, "Put me down Fleur! I'm going to kill him!" Fleur was still holding her up just enough that her feet were off the ground and she carried her to the bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Fleur kicked the door closed and pushed Hermione hard enough to make her stumble and turn. Before Hermione could make a run for it, Fleur pinned her to the wall.

"Look at me!" Fleur growled as Hermione was struggling. Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and before either of them could speak, Fleur slammed into Hermione and passionately kissed her. The kiss was so demanding that only after a few minutes, Hermione stopped fighting against Fleur and tried to deepen the kiss and managed to flip positions so that Fleur was slammed up against the wall. That only lasted for a moment before Fleur flipped them back, but this time Hermione's hands were being held above her head and said, "We need to stop." Hermione tried to lean forward and draw her into another kiss, but Fleur pulled back. "Not like dis ma lionne." Hermione was panting and Fleur went on to say, "Do you remember what you said?"

Hermione was trying to get to Fleur's lips, but was brought up short when Fleur growled at her. "Dammit 'Ermione! Dis ees important!" Fleur took a few deep breaths and asked, "Do you remember what you said?" Hermione creased her brow trying to recall what happened.

"I said a lot of things." She stuttered. Hermione's eye widened and she went on to say, "We were attacked and he was going to threaten you. He wanted to come between us. I… I…" tears started to swell as the words caught in Hermione's throat. Her legs started to shake and as she started to slide down the wall and said, "I can't lose you too. You're my…my mate. You and Harry are all that I have left." Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and saw a swirl of black, blue and amber. "What's wrong?" she quietly asked, worried that she was about to rejected.

Fleur closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "You 'ave no idea 'ow long I 'ave waited to 'ere zat. My veela eez demanding I take you and to 'ell with the consequences." Hermione shivered slightly hearing Fleur's accent come out.

Thinking she was cold, Fleur brought her between her legs and held her close. They sat in complete silence for about twenty minutes. During this time, Hermione was thinking about all that happened and asked in almost in a child-like voice, "Fleur, am I a failure? Am I a disappointment?"

"Why would you ask that Mon Coeur?" replied Fleur as she stared to rock Hermione back and forth.

"The headmistress said she was disappointed in me." Hermione quietly replied.

Fleur saw Hermione zone out for a moment and asked, "Where did you go ma petite lionne?" Hermione just stared off into space. Fleur managed to draw her from her thoughts with a deep kiss. Pulling back, she looked upon Hermione's face and asked again where she went.

"I'm so scared Fleur. I jump at every bump and keep having these flashbacks. I can't even close my eyes. I… can't… keep living like this. I am tired of living like this and wish it would end. I failed to protect my parents and I am terrified that I will fail you and Harry. I am petrified that I will lose both of you." Fleur pulled Hermione in and wrapped her not only in her arms, but in all the love she had for the witch and just held on to her while she sobbed uncontrollable.

Fleur waited for Hermione to be a little more in control and said, "You will never lose us mon cœur. We will always be here for you. No Matter what happens, you know that Harry and I will always be here," Fleur paused for a moment and placed her hand over Hermione's heart and went on to say, "We will always be in your heart. Just like your parents. They may not be here in person, but their spirit is always with you. They survive here in your heart, and in that beautiful mind." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and as Fleur was wiping them away with her thumbs said, "You will get better. I need you to trust me. You have a problem. You're an addict, and in order for us to help you, in order for you to help yourself, you have to admit it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Fleur knew she was finally getting through to Hermione. "Let me help you. I love you."

Hermione was looking into Fleur's eyes and saw the tears starting to form in them as she spoke directly from the heart. Hermione also knew that everything she heard was true. "Your right Fleur, about everything. I love you too."

Both witches had tears freely running down their faces and Fleur said, "I need you to say that you have a problem. You have to admit to it. You have to hear it for yourself."

Hermione felt herself deflate and her shoulders dropped as she said, "I need help. I…have…a…a problem." Hermione had to take a deep breath before going on to say, "I'm an addict."

"I am so proud of you ma lionne. The hardest step in getting sober is the first one." Replied Fleur as she leaned in to give a gentle kiss. Fleur Pulled back and while looking deep into Hermione's eyes went onto say, "You will never be alone again my love. You already know that Harry and I will help you any way we can. So, will Draco and Minerva. I suspect Poppy will be included in that list as well."

There was a knock at the door as a voice called, "Fleur? Mione? Is it safe for me to…" they heard someone get smacked upside the head, "Oaf, I mean is it safe for Draco and I to come in?"

Fleur asked, "What would you like to do ma belle? We can either talk with them in here or out in the living room." Fleur heard Hermione's stomach give a loud growl and added, "I'll see about having an elf deliver something for brunch." Hermione felt so empty at this point and just nodded her head, with the intention to follow Fleur with whatever she chose.

Harry knocked on the door again and Fleur said, "We will be out in a moment. Could you have one of the house elves deliver something for brunch?"

"We will see you at the table. Someone already brought the food." Replied Harry through the door.

Fleur helped Hermione up off the floor and saw that she was still only half with her. "Don't worry ma belle. Everything will work out. Did you need to freshen up before we go to see the boys?" Hermione just shook her head as Fleur slipped her arm around the brunette's shoulders. As they reached the door, Fleur stopped and turned Hermione so that she could look into her eyes as she said, "I want you to promise me one thing." Fleur paused for a moment to make sure that Hermione was listening. "Trust the two men out there. Trust me mon coeur." Hermione tried to give Fleur a small smile while giving her hand a squeeze. In that moment, Fleur's heart skipped a beat as she saw the smile and knew that Hermione was finally on the road to recovery.

Fleur had her arm around Hermione's shoulder as they walked down the hall together. As they reached the dining room, Fleur gave Hermione one last squeeze for support and heard, "Honestly Harry, did you really have to do that?" Looking up Hermione saw that Harry was sporting a black eye with several deep purple bruises on his face. Harry tried to sigh and winced slight as he tried to wave Draco off and the two witches saw that his right hand was very swollen and black and blue.

Hearing a gasp, Harry and Draco looked up to see a stunned Fleur and Hermione. Harry was glaring at Draco as Fleur asked, "What happened?"

"Would it help if I said, you should see the other guy?" Harry replied with a small chuckle. "Let's just say that I had a small discussion with a certain red head who has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Fleur took a few steps forward and realized that there was a small amount of blood on Harry's knuckles and that Hermione stood frozen to the spot. Not really sure what Hermione was going to do, Fleur slowly and calmly made her way back to her.

Gently placing a hand on her arm, Fleur softly said, "Ma belle," Hermione stood frozen to the spot, jut staring at Harry's hand. Fleur saw Hermione held a distant look in her eyes and knew that she was having a flash back. Fleur stepped in front of her to block her view and rapped her arms around her mate, pulling her close. "You aren't there ma belle. You are safe. We're at Hogwarts." Fleur felt Hermione's body start to shake as she started to come back to reality.

Hermione suddenly pushed off Fleur, narrowing her eyes and clinching her hands into tight fists, she passionately said, "This is the reason why I've tried to escape! This damn senseless violence! I'm tired of those I love getting hurt. You wanted to know the reasons behind my actions? Well take a look in the damn mirror! I can't bear to see those I love keep getting hurt any longer."

Fleur tried to take a step towards Hermione and started to say, "Ma Belle" but was quickly stopped as Hermione glared at her and went on to say, "Don't' bother. I'll be in the study." Fleur went to run after her but was stopped by Harry who grabbed her arm.

"Let her go. I'll go after her in a moment." Harry said as he tried to turn her back to him. Fleur went to pat his hand, causing him to wince.

Seeing his reaction Fleur narrowed her own eyes and said, "Would you care to tell me what happened after we left?"

Harry hung his head and replied, "I should go check on Hermione. Draco, would you be able to tell Fleur what happened with the red headed weasel?"

"Oh no you don't Potter!" replied Draco, "You will stay here and let Fleur look you over. If you let Hermione see you like that again, no one will be able to help her." At this point he made it to Harry's side and cupped both sides of his face and said, "Let me do this. Get yourself cleaned up. I won't mention the visitor who will be joining us shortly, we are going to need Fleur for that." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a soft and lingering kiss. Harry stood dazed as he watched Draco swiftly walk out of the room.

Fleur cleared her throat and smirked as Harry visibly shook himself before turning back to Fleur. "Now then Mr. Potter, let me take a look at you and you can tell me all about the rest of this morning, and who is coming for a visit."

 **~Page Break~**

Draco causally made his way to the study. He knew what he was going to find. No one thought to tell the elves to take away the liquor. Without a doubt, Hermione would be sitting in front of the fire with a glass of whiskey, staring at the flames and contemplating all that has happened recently. Knowing all of this, he couldn't send Harry or Fleur in to speak with her. Without even realizing what they were doing, Hermione would end up feeling guilty and they would most likely make the whole situation worse.

He softly rapped on the door before making his way into the study, not waiting for Hermione to reply. He quickly made his way to the fire and saw exactly what he expected. "If you've come to stop me…" called a hidden voice. Draco chose to ignore her for the moment and poured himself a glass before joining her beside the fire. Hermione continued to stare into the fire and swirl the amber colored liquid in her glass. After a few minutes of silence Hermione took a sip and said, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco let her marinate for a moment before replying, "So suspicious Granger. Perhaps I just wanted to enjoy a drink and have a little chat with you before the others try to break up our little party."

Hermione snorted into her glass before taking a small sip and continued to stare into the fire. They slipped into a comfortable silence, as if it were two friends simply enjoying each other's company after a difficult day, even though it was only around noon. Draco was drawn from his own thought when Hermione asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened after we left the office?"

Draco tried to draw out the silence by taking a deep sip from his own glass before replying, "I'll tell you on one condition. We are completely honest with each other. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Before you try to say that isn't very Slytherin of me, let's just say that maybe a certain Gryffindor has rubbed off on me. I guess that is what I get for falling for one. Before I answer your question, I want you to answer mine. I fully intend to tell you what happened, and we both know that it will be the truth. I won't insult your intelligence nor mine for that matter with a fable."

Hermione downed her glass and resumed staring into the fire. Without prompting her to speak, he knew she would do that in her own time, he got up and refilled her glass. At that point he didn't really care what the others would say, his only task for the moment was to try and get Hermione to open up to him. Secretly he hoped she would tell him what she wasn't telling Fleur or Harry. "thank you" she mumbled as Draco went back to his seat. "Why are you doing this Malfoy?"

"I know your trying to stall Granger, and I'm telling you now, it won't work. I can sit here all day. But I did promise you honesty and here it is. I promised myself that I would be there for you. I promised myself that I would always be by your side. I guess you could say that I am trying to make up for all the crap I put you through. Now, where did you go when you saw Harry?" Draco saw that Hermione want to keep silent and added, "We had a deal."

Hermione snorted again before turning to face Draco and said, "Do you really want to know? I think you already know and just want me to say it." She looked Draco straight in the eye, and in that moment, he saw it all. He saw all the pain, the suffering, the hurt. Then he saw a flicker that was buried deep underneath all of that. It was so unexpected ad almost took his breath away. It was hope. Draco took her hand firmly within his and gave it a little squeeze to silently pass along his support. He knew Hermione went back to the war, but he needed her to say it. He needed her to try and talk about it and was not about to let his chance slip by.

Hermione dropped her head and said, "In that moment, I went back to Godric's Hollow. It was Christmas eve. Long story short, Harry and I were attacked by Nagini. Well, mostly Harry. We obviously were able to get away. Seeing him like that before brought it all back. I'm not talking about one incident. I'm talking about all of it." Unsure what to really say, Draco gave her his undivided attention and continued to hold on to her hand. "I have answered your question Draco, now tell me what happened in that office." Hermione drained her glass, and as she lifted her brow and waved her glass at Draco, earning a small chuckle.

"I'll refill your glass one more time, do try to make it last. We both know this will be your last time drinking for a very long time." He said as he gracefully moved and refilled both of their glasses. Draco waited for Hermione to settle and heard a small knock at the door, causing Hermione to jump and almost spill her drink. Draco patted her hand before quickly going to answer the door. He opened it only a crack and saw both Harry and Fleur standing there. He took a deep breath before saying, "Not yet you two. She isn't ready. We will come out when we are finished."

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Why do I smell whiskey on your breath?"

Draco looked her directly in the eye and replied, "Because I have been drinking. Understand this, if you barge into this room at this moment, it will have a devastating effect on you and Hermione. I am handing this. Now, go back to the living room and we will be there shortly." Fleur tried to barge into the room, and not only was blocked by Draco, but found Harry grabbing her arm to hold her back. "Fleur, I know she is your mate, but you have to trust me." Draco said as compassionately as possible. Fleur's whole body slumped in defeat as Harry led her away.

 **a/n 2- Then next chapter is written, I just have to type it up. I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday.**

 _ **Edited 11/21/17**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you beautiful people. Please forgive my lack of posts. Life seemed to get in the way along with a massive writer's block. This story has been bringing up a lot of feelings that I thought I had worked through. However, it seems that I was wrong. Forgive me for the horrible French and French accent that is written, I did my best. There is a rather interesting scene at the end of this post and if you are not into Fluff and smut, then I would recommend skipping it.**

 **This story has no beta. If you spot any mistakes, please KINDLY let me know and I will do my best to fix them. As always, I am open to recommendations and will do my best to reply to you.**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter 9-**

Draco watched as Fleur was dragged away and waited for them to be half way down the hall before gently closing the door and slowly making his way back to his chair. Hermione was staring into the fire and slightly pale as her hands were shaking just a titch. Draco silently cursed the two and said, "They've gone back to the living room. Do you want to tell me about what is running through your head?" Draco waited for a reply, but frowned when none came. Going against his better judgement, he got up and poured her another glass and said, "I believe I told you that I would explain what happened once you left…"

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

"Now then, Mr. Weasley, I do not know what your problem is, but when you are at Hogwarts I expect you to put your prejudice's aside. These halls have seen enough fighting and bloodshed, and I will have no more of it!" Minerva said with a tight lipped expression. She turned her glare to Harry and added, "That goes for you as well Mr. Potter."

Harry dropped his head and said, "Your right Headmistress. I'm sorry for letting my anger get the better of me." He turned to Mrs. Weasley and added, "I'm sorry for the way I've behaved. I tend to be very protective of those I care about and consider family."

Molly took a minute to think about what was said. Finally coming to a decision said, "It's alright dear, I completely understand. Tell me, how is Hermione doing? Is there anything I can do?"

Before anyone could say anything Luna spoke up for the first time and said, "Right now she needs her space. If you try to crowd her and attempt to help, the nargles could take over. Harry, Fleur, and Draco are the best thing for her. We all deal with death and grief in our own way."

Harry turned to Draco and blinked for a moment before replying, "I couldn't have said it better myself Luna." Draco gave his hand a supportive squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Harry stood and made his way over to an angry looking Ron and held out his hand as he said, "Ron, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. You and I have been best mates since our first ride on the express all those years ago. How about we bury the hatchet? Let's not throw away our friendship, we have both lost enough friends for a life time. What do you say?"

The tips of Ron's ears were a deep purple as he slapped Harry's hand away and got right into his face as he said, "I don't even know who you are Potter! Do you really think I would be friends with some faggot? I know that your fairy arse, along with the death muncher and that beast have done something to my woman. Mark my words, I will make sure you all pay for what you have done."

This proved to be too much for Harry, who pushed Ron away and swung with all his might. His right fist connected with the side of Ron's face, causing him to stumble back for a moment. He visible shook himself before he lunged and tackled Harry to the ground. Ron managed to get in a few good shots to Harry's face before he was flipped onto his back with Harry pounding away.

Draco finally managed to get to Harry and pulled him off Ron while saying, "Dammit Harry, He's not worth it! Calm down before the Headmistress stuns you." Eventually Draco managed to drag Harry across the room. When they turned to survey the damage, they saw that Weasley was finally sitting up.

"MR. POTTER!" screamed Minerva. "Did we or did we not just have a discussion about violence? I know you tried to be the better person, but I cannot in good conscious allow this type of behavior to continue. You two will return to the Lord's apartments and wait for me there. I will discuss your actions along with Miss Granger's later. Don't bother stopping by to see Madam Pomfrey either."

"Before Missy brings you two back, I wanted to let you know that I will stop by later to see Hermione. I may be able to help her with some of her problems." Luna said with a certain dreamy quality.

"Um Luna, I don't think that is a good idea. I'm not sure how Hermione will handle it. She doesn't want any other visitors at this point." Harry replied.

"Don't worry so much Harry, everything will work out." Luna's dreamy look returned and she added, "I'll see you two shortly."

 _ **~END FLASHBACK~**_

Draco finished his glass before looking over to find that at some point Granger had summoned the bottle over and finished it. "Do you want to tell me about what you're thinking?" He quietly asked.

"I take it Luna will be joining us at some point?" Hermione asked with distinct slur to her words.

"Yes. We both know that there is no stopping her. Although, I think she may liven up the place." He said as he got up to go to her side. "We really need to get back to the others." Draco held out his hand to help her up and asked, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Hermione continued to gaze into the fire and just shook her head. Draco moved and crouched in front of her and she said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them… especially since I have been drinking."

Draco nodded his head in agreement and replied, "I can understand and respect that. But they love you Hermione, and no matter what has happened or what you have done, they will always be there for you. As a matter of fact, I will always be here for you too." Draco went to stand and held out his hand to help her up. "What do you say Granger? How about we just dive right in."

Hermione just dropped her head as she took the offered hand. They slowly made their way to the door. Draco looked over and saw that Hermione was taking a few deep breaths before giving him a small nod to let him know that she was as ready as she ever be. As soon as he opened the door, they heard Minerva shouting, "What the hell were ye thinking!"

Draco tried to step into the hallway, but felt his arm jerk back. Turning back, he saw Hermione was completely white and shaking like a leaf. Just as he was going to turn completely, Hermione pushed him hard and sent him flying into the hall, slamming the door shut. Draco reached for his wand and muttered a curse before pounding on the door. "Open this door Granger!" Feeling the wards go up in front of him he added, "Shite!"

Draco went to turn to get the others, when Fleur came running down the hall followed closely by Harry and Minerva. "What happened? What did you do?" Fleur demanded as she was attempting to analyzing the wards.

"I… Did…Nothing." He replied in a cold voice. "We were just leaving to join all of you. However, when we opened the door, we heard a certain Headmistress yelling at a certain boyfriend of mine. As a matter of fact, I managed to get her to open up."

Fleur spun on her heal and pointed her wand at Draco and said, "YOU let her drink! Do you realize what you have done? She has a bloody problem Malfoy! In fact, she was getting ready to tell you both all about it!"

"A blind man could see that!" Draco snapped back. "But you can't harp on her. You have to support her, not make her feel like a bloody child."

"Enough you two! Arguing with each other will not change a thing. Right… Hermione needs us." Harry said as he stepped between an angry Veela and his boy toy wizard. "Can you take the wards down?"

Fleur frowned as she turned back to face the door and replied, "I can, but it is going to take some time."

Hearing a loud crash from behind the door Draco added, "We don't have time. And If I know Granger, then not even a house elf will be able to get in."

It was Harry's turn to curse under his breath before saying, "Lady Hogwarts, we need your helping getting into this room. It is an emergency."

Instantly everyone felt the wards begin to fall and Fleur turned opened mouth as Minerva gave a small chuckle as she said, "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Fleur turned back to the door just in time to see the last ward fall. Rushing inside, she found her beloved sitting on the floor in the middle of the room drinking right from a half full bottle of whisky.

Fleur closed her eyes, and forced herself to take several deep breaths, fighting with the Veela for control. The Veela wanted to run to her mate and protect from the others, and herself. She took a step forward and Hermione's head snapped up along with Draco's wand. Fleur put her hands up to show that she meant no harm and said, "I'm not going to hurt you ma belle. Why don't you put down the wand and hand me the bottle so we can talk."

In a cold voice Hermione replied, "We can talk just find from there. Don't bother attempting to disarm me either."

Minerva gasped at the tone Hermione used, and Fleur went on to ask, "Where has my beautiful mate gone? Where has my love disappeared to?" Fleur went to step forward and saw the wand wavered. Taking a chance, Fleur managed to cross the room and crouched in front of her and went on to say in almost of whisper, "Where is ma petit lionne? Where is my heart?"

Hermione seemed to withdraw deeper and deeper into herself. Realizing that she was going to remain silent, Fleur went to reach for the bottle when a voice from behind them said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want to do what's best for her, then leaver her to it… For now."

Fleur looked over her shoulder and saw Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway and frowned. "But she must stop. It is as if the darkness is being fed."

"I know that this is hard for you Fleur, but the only way a person can change is if they want to change. You cannot force someone to do it. They must do it on their own. You can help lead them to it, but this is something she must do." Luna said in such a strong tone that if you weren't looking at her, then you would have never known it was her.

Fleur tried to blink away the tears that were beginning to form and asked, "What can I do?"

Luna went over and put a hand on Fleur's shoulder and replied, "Be here for her. Support her in her time of need, and do not push her away. This won't be easy for any of us. But if we all stick together, then we can make it through Hermione's dark period." Everyone watched as the Golden Girl in question absentmindedly took a rather large sip of whisky.

"Harry? Luna?" called another voice that startled Hermione just enough that she dropped the glass bottle, which shattered on the flood and covered the witch is cuts, broken glass and whiskey. Fleur saw the panic start to swell in Hermione's eyes despite her drunken haze. She swiftly moved to wrap her mate in her arms and blocked the door, so that the witch standing there only could see her back.

Luna moved with such fluidity and grace, it looked as if she was gliding on ice. Harry reached the door first and asked, "What do you want Ginny? This isn't a very good time."

Ginny tried to peer over Harry's shoulder, but found her view was blocked. "I wanted to check on Hermione and let you know that I don't have a problem with you or Draco. I hope my brother's actions won't affect our friendship. Malfoy, I know you're back there, and would like a chance to get to know the real you."

Reading Harry's mind, Draco stepped forward and said, "Why don't we head back towards the living room Weasley. We can start there with getting to know one another."

Luna went to follow Draco and said to Harry, "Don't worry about Ginevra, she is meant to help as well. You can trust her."

Harry wasn't used to seeing this side of Luna and asked, "Are you sure?"

He saw Luna zone out for a moment before she said, "Harry Potter, when have I ever lied to you?" Luna got in his face and added, "I see the Nargles have taken up residence." With a quick hard slap across his face, Luna turned and followed after Draco and Ginny, leaving a stunned Harry in her wake.

Harry rubbed the side of his face and turned to see Fleur changed positions and was now sitting behind Hermione while Minerva was standing off to the side and looked heartbroken. "Miss Granger… Hermione, is there anything I can do for you?" The Headmistress knew that it was her yelling that set off the young, battle-scarred witch.

Hermione started shaking again, making Fleur tighten her grip around her, but kept silent as Hermione took another swig from her third bottle. As if preparing to be scolded by a parent, she quietly asked, "Am I a disappointment to you Professor?"

Minerva felt as if she had been slapped in the face by her question. She quickly dropped her infamous mask to show how hurt she was at the moment. Despite her age, she knelt in front of Hermione and took her hands and said, "Far from it my dear."

"But why did you say that?" Hermione asked as she look to Minerva with tears starting to form.

Minerva's shoulders slumped when she replied, "I always knew you used logic versus brute force. Mr. Potter was always the one to charge right in. You were always the brains of the operation. You Miss Granger have always been one of my favorites. I am incredibly proud of all you have accomplished. We can discuss all of this later when you are feeling better my dear." Minerva gave her hand a quick squeeze before slowly getting back to her feet, ignoring the cracking coming from her knee's. "Miss Delacour, if either of you need anything, all you need to do is send word. I have asked Missy to personally assist you both with whatever you may need." On her way out of the door, Minerva gave Harry a small nod and added, "We have not finished with our conversation Mr. Potter. I may not approve of the way you handled the situation, but I am proud of you for defending your family. Make no mistake, they are your family. We just need to help Hermione realize that as well."

Harry waited for Minerva to leave before turning back to look at his almost sister. He quickly made his way over and sat next to the brunette. He reached for the bottle and saw that Hermione pulled it back. "I'm not trying to take it from you, I was going to join you." Hermione reluctantly handed over the bottle and continued to share off into space. Handing the bottle back he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head no be chugging the rest of the bottle and hiccupped. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"Draco did." Hermione quietly replied while summoning another bottle, causing Fleur to frown.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Draco didn't tell you the reason I attacked the Weasel. He threatened my family. He wanted to take you away from me and I couldn't have that. You're my sister from another mister Mione, and I will do anything to protect you." He looked up to Fleur and added, "Both of you."

"Why?" whispered Hermione. "Why should any of you want to help me? At the first sign of trouble, I try to run for it and usually run straight for the bottle to cope with it."

"Because you are Hermione Jean Granger. Brightest witch of our age, and not only my best friend, but also my sister. The war has taken so much from us, and I won't let it take you too." He passionately replied.

Hermione had tears silently running down her cheeks hearing this. Fleur wanted to take it one step further and said, "We will always be by your side ma belle. You asked us why. I'll tell you my reasons. I love you. When I look at you, I see the future. I see my mate, my reason for breathing. I know it may not seem like it right now, but I promise you that we will get through this… together. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful witch in the world who not only takes my breath away and but can leave me speechless just with a single look."

Hermione was sobbing at this point with the bottle all but forgotten on the floor next to her as she was clinging to Fleur's arms that were wrapped tightly around her. Slowly the sobbing began to lessen, eventually stopping all together. "Would you be up to joining the others for something to eat?" Harry gently asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before replying, "I just need a moment. Would it be too much to ask for a minute alone?"

Harry frowned at the strange request as Fleur replied, "I'm sorry ma belle, but I could not leave you alone even if it was forced. All of my instincts are telling me to stay with you."

"It will only be for a moment love." Hermione tried to argue.

Harry knew something wasn't right and added, "Why? Why do you all of sudden want a minute to be alone Mione?"

Hermione looked very flushed as she said, "Is it really too much for me to want some privacy to pull myself together."

Harry looked to Fleur with a lifted brow to let her know that he just puzzled out the truth. Deciding to get straight to the heart of the matter he said, "No. Before you try to lie to us again, I know the real reason Hermione, and I am telling you right now that I won't let you… we won't let you. As a matter of fact, why don't you tell us the real reason you want to be alone. If it is to simply pull yourself together, then you have nothing to hide."

Hermione exploded like a stick of dynamite as she jumped off the floor and sneered, "Are you sure you are man enough to hear the real reason? Fine, I'll tell you dammit! I was planning on cutting myself you bastard! Do you want to know the why as well?" Hermione paused briefly and reached for the bottle. After taking a large swig she said, "In order to feel! I need to feel something instead of being this numb and empty fucking shell. You both talk of caring for me and loving me, but how can I return any of that if I feel fucking nothing! How do you think that makes me bloody feel? Is that what you want to bloody hear?"

The shouting caused Draco to come running. Just as he opened the door, the bottle Hermione was holding was thrown across the room, hitting the spot on the wall that was next to his head. Fleur's eyes started to blacken again with Hermione's outburst, seeing this Harry gulped as he scrambled to his feet. "What's wrong Potter," Hermione sneered as if she was possessed. "Can't handle the damn truth?"

Since she was facing Harry, she never saw Fleur sneaking up behind her. Grabbing her from behind she said, "Leave." Harry did not need to be told twice. Fleur waited for the door to shut before releasing Hermione and casting several wards to make sure they weren't disturbed. Seeing Hermione reach for another bottle, Fleur banished all the alcohol right before the witch's eyes. Hermione turned instantly to argue but found the Veela crashing into her, pinning her to the wall. "No more chéri. I won't let you do this to yourself anymore."

Hermione managed to push Fleur off her and replied, "Don't you get it? I feel nothing at the moment! All I feel is this emptiness. I am so lost within myself that I can't seem to find my way back from the darkness. Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? Do you know what it is like to have to hurt yourself in order to feel but then at the sight of your own blood, it causes you to have flash backs?"

Fleur grabbed her and passionately kissed her before pushing her back and saying, "Tell me, are you still an empty shell?"

Hermione stumbled back for a second before saying, "You don't get it!"

As she turned, she found Fleur tackling her to the ground, and end up on her back with her arms pinned above her head as Fleur was straddling her. Trying to stay in control of herself, Fleur simply demanded, "Explain." Hermione was struggling in earnest to get away, and the panic started to flood her system as the fight or flight instinct was starting to kick in. Seeing this, Fleur leaned down to passionately kiss her, demanding her full attention. This time though, Fleur didn't let up and eventually Hermione stopped struggling as she began to melt into Fleur's embrace. Pulling back for air, Fleur softly asked, "How are you feeling now?" All the while trying to keep her tears from falling and her voice steady. Fleur continued to stare into Hermione's eyes and saw that her mate was struggling between her thoughts and her feelings.

Seeing the amount of difficulty Hermione was having, Fleur leaned in and kissed her again. But this time it started off sweet and gentle, allowing Hermione to absorb all the love, passion and warmth Fleur was trying to put into it. Fleur let Hermione control the situation for only a moment as she felt the emotional shift. Once Hermione was back and returning that same love and passion, Fleur lost the battle with her Veela who was demanding for Fleur to take control of the situation and take her mate.

Fleur's hands began to wander when she suddenly pulled back and was across the room within a blink of an eye, leaving a confused Hermione Granger on the floor. She was pacing back and forth while muttering in French as she argued with herself when Hermione came up and put a soft hand on her forearm to stop her. "Fleur, please look at me." She soft asked.

Fleur slowly turned to face Hermione. Taking several deep breaths, she asked, "Do you truly feel empty and numb with me being 'ere?" Not only was Fleur fighting for control with her inner Veela, she was also fighting to keep her tears from spilling over.

Hermione stared into Fleur's eyes, which were a swirl of blue, amber, and black as she said "I need you to understand, something is wrong with me. I feel as if I'm surrounded by darkness and I am lost in it. The only ones that seem to bring a glimmer of light into my life is Harry and you. Right now I can't tell you how I feel because I don't know. I am so lost and confused." By this point, both had lost their battles and their tears running freely down their cheeks. Fleur enfolded her in her arms as Hermione went on to say, "Help me. Please Fleur." Hermione pulled back from the hug so that she could look at Fleur's face as she said, "Make me feel. Make me whole. I cannot stand to feel so lost… so empty… so alone."

Hermione leaned in and gave Fleur a tentative kiss, afraid that Fleur would reject her. Fleur pulled her in deeper and deeper until they were in an embrace filled with passion, heat and love. Eventually they needed air, and when they pulled back, Fleur rested her forehead against Hermione's. Panting heavily, Fleur took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I cannot put into words the way you make me feel. One look from you leaves me speechless and unable to breath. You will never be alone Mon Coeur. You are my petit lionne, my mate and I will love you not only till the last breath leaves my body, but even in the afterlife."

Hermione tilted her head so that she could look into Fleur's black eyes as she said, "Help make me whole. Help fill this empty void in my heart."

"I would like nozing more, but eet should not be like dis." Replied a Fleur who was barely in control of herself. Seeing some glimmer of hope in Hermione's eyes for the first time in what seemed like ages she asked, "Are you sure? I 'ad wanted dis moment to be special for you 'Ermione. You deserve zat and so much more. Eef dis is true, know that I could never say no to you."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hermione gave Fleur a loving smile. In a husky voice she replied, "You are the only one I want. I know that it is you who is meant to help heal me. I am begging you to help fill this giant void in my heart." At this, Fleur lost all control and forcefully pulled Hermione in for a searing kiss that made her weak in the knees. Feeling her mate's legs begin to give way as the witch began to melt into her, Fleur picked her up bridal style without ever breaking their embrace. With a wave of her hand, Fleur brought down her wards as her tongue begged entrance as it forcefully brushed over her lips. Hermione instantly gave in, submitting herself to Fleur's mercy, knowing full well that Veela's were very passionate creatures who needed to dominate.

Hogwarts knew what was needed and as the lovers got closer to the door, it instantly opened to reveal Harry and Draco. Fleur briskly walked past them, and while on the way down the hall to their rooms called back, "Please explain to Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress that we will be unavailable for the rest of the day." Gazing deeply at her mate with hungry eyes she added, "and possibly tomorrow," leaving the stunned couple in the hall way catching flies. Without looking back, Fleur swiftly returned to her task of devouring her mate's lips and quickly claimed dominance once again.

 _ **~Warning!~**_

Once they were in their room, Fleur quickly warded it and put up several layers of silencing charms. Fleur reverently laid Hermione on the bed and leaned in to start nibbling on her ear, then slowly made her way down the nape of her neck. Hermione rewarded Fleur with a throaty moan and arch of her back as she felt the desire and lust shooting through every nerve in her body. Fleur patiently undressed her, dragging it out to the point where her arousal had begun to be almost painful, causing her to pant heavily as she whimpered.

Each witch took turn slowly undressing the other until both were as naked as the day they were born. They both pulled back just enough to admire the other with hungry eyes. Fleur slammed her lips down onto her mates and moved so that one leg was between Hermione's thighs. Fleur slowly trailed kisses over from their lips until her mouth was next to Hermione's ear and said in a husky voice, "Someone is very excited. Just the mere smell of you is driving me crazy. But it is the way you feel beneath me that makes me want to lose control."

At that very moment, Hermione tried to grind herself on Fleur's leg to help reach an itch that was beginning to take hold. "Mmm Fleur," she moaned as she felt the friction between her legs. Fleur pulled her leg back as she began to attack Hermione's neck, sending her sensors into overdrive. She whimpered from the loss of pressure, but that was quickly replaced with a guttural moan. "Make me yours." Hermione panted as Fleur's fingers began to slowly make their way south.

Eventually reaching her destination, Fleur began to lightly trace a single finger over her folds and then slowly parted them. Hermione began to moan and whine while Fleur whispered, "Mmm ma belle… is this all for me?" Slowly making her way down to her mate's breasts she asked, "Tell me ma belle, how do you feel now?" Unable to form any words or coherent thoughts, Hermione moaned as the Blonde beauty on top of her began to trace her button with just enough pressure to make her twitch. Whimpering slightly as Fleur pulled back, she asked again, "How do you feel now Mon Coeur?"

Finally, able to string her thoughts together, Hermione replied, "Safe and loved." Pulling Fleur's head up to her own, she pulled her in for a passion filled kiss before she pulled back and went on to say, "Make me yours Fleur. Mark me as your mate. Take me my darling. Take all of me. I willingly give you not only my body, but also my mind, soul, but most importantly my heart."

Fleur's eyes darkened -if that was even possible- at the request as she felt herself grow as the Veela began to take over and transform her body. Searching those beautiful chocolate colored eyes for any signs of doubt, but all she found was love, passion, and hope. She had to take a deep breath to fight her natural urges as she said, "We will share everything. You will know if something has happened to me and I you. We will share feeling of distress and love. You will be mine and mine alone. We will forever be tied to one another. Is this what you really want?"

Hermione gently cupped the side of Fleur's face while giving her a warm smile that lit up her eyes as she replied, "Yes, it will always be yes." She reached down and slowly began to stroke the Veela's erect member, making her moan for the first time since they started on their escape. Fleur closed her eyes as she began to succumb to the amazing sensations running through her body. Fleur was brought back to reality as her mate began to slow while saying in a lust filled husky voice, "Take me. Make me your one and only." With those very words, Fleur felt the Veela take control. She gently pushed away Hermione's hand as she moved and positioned herself between Hermione's legs.

Fleur slowly pushed herself half way in before feeling a small barrier. Gazing deeply into those lust filled chocolate eyes, she pulled back slightly before slamming into her, causing her to moan/cry out of both pleasure and pain. Fleur stilled herself for only a moment while kissing the witch beneath her. Once Hermione was ready, Fleur set a slow and gentle pace. After a few seconds and a few moans of pleasure from both witches, Hermione began to meet Fleur's pace.

Hermione started to rake her nails across Fleur's back as Fleur started to thrust harder and faster. "Who do you belong to?" Fleur growled after a particular deep thrust, making Hermione moan. "Who do you belong to? Who is the one who holds your heart?" Fleur lowered herself to softly kiss Hermione's neck, nipping it ever so slightly, causing her back to arch off the bed. "Who is your love?"

As Fleur continued to thrust, Hermione's back continued to arch as she tried to take her deeper and deeper. Panting she replied, "You. I belong to you and only you." The thrusts began to come faster and faster, and just as hard, bringing Hermione closer and closer to the edge of an invisible cliff. "Almost there…" she cried. Both bodies kept up a frantic pace, with each thrust their bodies climbed closer and closer to euphoria. After one particular hard thrust Hermione screamed Fleur's name as her body finally went over the edge. Fleur drew out Hermione's organism. Just as Fleur was beginning follow, she felt her teeth elongate and her mouth fill with venom as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over Hermione's heart before biting her. With that bite, their love was sealed and caused both witches to climax once again.

Fleur's arms gave out and she fell to the side of Hermione still panting heavily. She pulled Hermione close and held her as they both came down from their incredible high. Fleur tilted Hermione's face up with a finger that was placed just under her chin. "Tell me ma belle, how are you feeling? Are there any doubts about me or us?"

Hermione smiled as she gazed into Fleur's deep blue eyes and replied, "Loved. For the first time in a very long time I feel complete and safe."

"And the darkness?"

"It's still there, and I feel that it will be there for quite some time, if not for the rest of my life. But I know I have you, and that you will always be by my side. I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, and I can't even put into words how that makes me feel." She passionately kissed Fleur, and when she pulled back she said, "I love you." They made sweet, passionate music twice more before drifting off to sleep wrapped in one another's arms.

 _ **Edited: 11/21/17**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you wonderful people! I am so sorry about taking so long to update this story. I have run into a "small" block in regards to my stories and hope that my lovely muse will return soon.**

 **Lost in the Darkness**

 **Chapter 10**

Ginny and Luna left a few hours later, leaving Harry and Draco alone to their own devices. Both managed to have a small meal while they waited for the two witches to emerge from their rooms. Once the two were settled Harry asked, "What did you and Mione talk about? Why did you let her drink? You know that she isn't suppose too."

Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close as he replied, "I drank with her to let her know that I wasn't going to judge her, to show her that she had a friend. She told me about where she went when she saw you. We also promised to be honest with each other."

"And where did she go when she saw me?" Harry all but whispered, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"It started with that Christmas Eve you went to Godric's Hollow," Draco felt Harry's whole demeaner change as his shoulders slumped, making Draco pull him closer to comfort and support him. "It didn't stop there. She then told me that it brought all of it back, the entire war. Everything that happened to her flashed before her eyes. Just as I was finally reaching her, you and Fleur knocked on the door and put a foot in it."

"I'm sorry Draco, it's just that we were both worried about her." Harry shyly replied.

"I know that. After you both left, I told her about what happened in the office once she left. Thankfully I managed to get her to calm down. She was worried about what you two were going to say to her, what you were going to think of her. She seemed to get a little bit better, so we were going to come and join you. When we opened the door… well you know the rest." Draco softly finished.

The two easily slipped into a very comfortable silence. Both were savoring the moment, the way each felt in the other's arms. There was a knock at the door, and Harry reluctantly went to answer it. Draco stood when he heard a surprised Harry say, "What can we do for you Headmistress?"

"I had a free moment and wanted to check in on Miss Granger. We also need to finish our discussion Mr. Potter." Minerva said as she briskly walked through the door. Once she got into the common room she reached Draco, and was brought up short. Looking around she asked, "Where are Miss Granger and Miss Delacur?"

Harry motioned for her to take a seat while Draco found a hidden bottle of muggle scotch and quickly handed her a glass. As Harry was taking his seat he said, "Hermione and Fleur are… unreachable at the moment. Fleur wanted me to let you know that they would be unavailable for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow."

Minerva's lips thinned into a tight line as she asked, "Why is that? Where could they be?"

"They are locked away in their room, which I can guarantee is so heavily warded, that not even William Weasley himself could get in." Draco said as he took a sip of his own drink.

Both watched the realization dawn on Minerva's face. "I see." She turned her steely gaze onto Harry and said, "Since we don't have to worry about those two at the moment, we can get down to business. As for your earlier actions…"

 _ **~PAGE BREAK~**_

Fleur felt Hermione begin to toss and turn moments before she shot up to a sitting position, breathing heavily. Slowly sitting up, Fleur pulled her back. Holding her close she said, "It's ok ma lionne, you are safe." After a few minutes Hermione's heart rate and breathing began to slowly return to normal. Seeing this she soft asked, "Do you want to talk about it ma belle?"

Another shiver ran straight through Hermione and Fleur somehow managed to pull her even closer. "It's always the same." Hermione whispered. "It's always her."

"Shh… it's ok Cherie, she can't hurt you anymore." Fleur replied.

Hermione relaxed slightly into Fleur arms, wrapping them tightly around her as if they were a security blanket. "I can still hear her voice. I can still see the crazed look in her eyes from when she tortured me. From when she carved me up, when she held the same cursed blade against my throat." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and forced herself to take a shaky breath before she continued, "Other times it's the night I received the news about my parents." Sobbing uncontrollable, Hermione was unable to continue, so Fleur did the only thing she could… hold her close while rocking her back and forth, offering her a shoulder to cry on.

Fleur was wrestling for control with her Veela, who wanted to bring the world to its knees for not only causing her mate such distress, but also for causing so much pain and harm. As she continued to rock her mate, she kept whispering the same phrases in French. "You are safe my little lioness," and "I got you my heart," while kissing the top of Hermione's head in between. Fleur had managed to calm Hermione enough so that she was only sniffling when Minerva's Patronus arrived to request their presence in the common room. Fleur frowned at the intrusion and without pulling back asked, "Are you ok to go see the others ma lionne? I would love nothing more than to keep you hear and all to myself."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "Let's just get it over with." She tried to get up, but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms, making her giggle as Fleur nuzzled into her neck. "Mmm Fleur." Hermione moaned as Fleur's lips slowly trailed the length of her neck. She tried to wiggle away as she said, "We should get out there. The sooner we do that, then the sooner you can take me back to bed. I'll even let you have your way with me."

Fleur let Hermione pull away just enough before pulling her back down and laying on top of her and claiming her lips in a hard kiss that demanded her to immediately obey. Feeling Hermione melt beneath her she said, "There is no let. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk. I have to tell you ma belle, I find you to be incredibly sexy when you try to be all business."

"You find it sexy when I breath." Hermione giggled.

As Fleur was about to reply, Minerva sent yet another message, this one you could tell she was annoyed. Fleur growled at the intrusion and said something about feeding the pussy cat to a hippogriff, making Hermione laugh. Seeing her mate's face filled with such happiness, Fleur said, "Merde! I didn't think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful when you laugh." What she didn't say was that it warmed her heart as it skipped a beat from not only hearing it, but also seeing the joy on her face. In that moment, Fleur knew that she was doing the right thing. Despite the long road they would travel, her love would be just fine… eventually.

 _ **~PAGE BREAK~**_

Minerva watched as Missy cleared away the scotch and brought out fresh food. As she waited, her temper began to climb. She wanted desperately to help Hermione. If she were to be honest with herself, she viewed Hermione not only as her favorite student, but almost like a daughter. It was slowly breaking her heart to see Hermione like this. Glancing at the door for the umpteenth time, she heard Harry clear his throat and said, "While we are waiting, would you care for a cup of tea? I'm sure they will be along any moment." Before she could reply, she heard footsteps and giggling coming closer and closer. A small smile seemed to work its way on to her face as she felt her old heart warm ever so slightly. She thought it would be ages before she heard that laugh again. However, as soon as Hermione stepped into the room, her entire demeaner changed as she instantly because alert.

She cautiously took a step forward and surveyed her surroundings. It looked like she was waiting for an ambush. Fleur stepped up behind her to put her arms around the brunette's waist as she pulled her back. Kissing Hermione's temple, she said, "No one here will hurt you Cherie. Only Harry, Draco, and the Headmistress are here. Why don't you take a seat and I will make you a plate. You are famished and will need your strength for later." Fleur tried to get her to sit, but when she turned to walk back towards the table, Hermione's hand shot out to clutch Fleur's forearm. Looking up, Fleur saw Harry was hesitantly sitting on the edge of his chair, unsure if he should get up to help them. She gave him a quick nod before sitting next to Hermione, and made sure to wrap her arms around her to help keep her grounded. Fleur knew her mate was anxious and on edge with Minerva being there.

While Harry was putting a plate together for Hermione, Minerva looked both of the witches over with a critical eye. "What can we do for you Headmistress?" Fleur asked while attempting to keep the annoyance out of her voice. If anyone had the knowledge of what it meant for a Veela to be with their mate, she thought Minerva would have a clear understanding.

"I had a free moment before my next meeting and I wanted to check in on you. We do have a few things to discuss." Minerva said as she watched Hermione shrink back into Fleur as she started to build her walls that the others were working so hard on taking them down. Seeing that Fleur was ready to protect her mate she continued, "I'm not here to yell at you or discipline you my dear. I may not agree with how you handled the situation, I do have to commend you for not only standing up for yourself, but also for those you love… Your family. Make no mistake, they are your family and they love you dearly. I'm sure Miss Delacur has been kind enough to demonstrate that. However, I must ask you not to behave like that while you are walking these halls."

"I understand." Hermione replied as she finished her plate. As she went to stand, Fleur instantly followed and forced Hermione to turn to face her. Seeing that Fleur was looking at her with concern, Hermione said, "I just need to use the loo. Nothing is going to happen love, I promise." Knowing that Fleur wanted to protest she added, "You'll know if something happens. I would also expect you to break the door down if something did, and I do believe a certain Headmistress would not be happy if it came to that."

Both missed Minerva's lips thin as Fleur pulled Hermione in for a searing kiss. "Hurry back Cherie. I'm sure there are a few more things that we need to discuss."

Hermione looked deep into Fleur's crystal clear blue eyes and smiled before she left the room. Minerva waited for Hermione to be out of range before turning her irritation on Fleur. "I see my assumptions were correct. You two have mated." Minerva made no move to disguise her anger.

Fleur's face darkened as she replied, "We have. How is it any of your concern?" Harry and Draco just sat there and watched helplessly as the two witches began to gather steam. Both glanced at each other before checking the doorway to make sure Hermione wasn't walking back in.

"I am concerned for Miss Granger. We all know she isn't ready for that type of commitment! She can't even come into a room when someone who isn't one of you three is present. You all saw what happened when she saw me sitting here. Of all the crazy things you four could get up to, you force yourself upon her! She needs someone to be there for her, to care for her. What she also needs is for someone to show her that she is worthy of being loved, that she is worthy of the family you have all become." Minerva said as she tried to keep her tone down and her temper under control.

Fleur was seeing red at this point and managed to say through clinched teeth, "How. Dare. You."

However, before she could say anything else, Hermione interrupted, "She did no such thing. All these three have done is try to help me. What gives you the right to talk to her like that? This woman has literally walked through fire and brimstone to bring me out of the darkness and you dare to accuse her of taking advantage of me? If you must know what really happened, I will bloody tell you!" Fleur quickly jumped to her feet and ran to wrap Hermione in her arms in an attempt to at least slow down the explosion that was coming. She knew there was no way to stop it, and didn't even bother with trying.

Harry came over and as he stood in front of her to block her view and said, "Let's take a seat Mione. Then we can calmly talk about everything. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want too."

Hermione gave him a cold, calculated glare and replied, "Apparently I do. May be then all of you will back the fuck off." She let Fleur guide her back to the sofa and noticed that Fleur constantly kept not only her arm around her, but her body between McGonagall.

Minerva tried to soften her features as she said, "I'm sorry that you heard that Hermione. I was only trying to look out for you." Hermione snorted and tried to wave her off, still angry by what was said. Minerva's lips thinned as she chose to try to ignore the outburst. "You may not believe this, but I am worried about you. I do have some experience to fall back on. What you fail to understand is that those three are not the only ones who care for you."

"Why do you care for me so much?" Hermione spit out.

Minerva threw her hands up and yelled, "Because I cared for you as if you were my own daughter. That is how I think of you and that is the reason I said what I said."

Hermione's icy glare started to soften slowly as she thought about Minerva's feelings. She felt Fleur give her a squeeze as she said, "I may be unsure of several things at the moment, but I will tell you this." She leaned forward to emphasize what she was about to say. "The one thing I have been able to rely upon is the love I feel for Fleur. If you must know, I begged her to mate, to fill this dark void in my heart. No matter what she or Harry did, I always felt empty and numb. Fleur did something for me that no one else has been able to do for a very long time. She has showed me what it's like to love and to be loved. She has helped me open myself just enough to let at least one other person besides Harry in. As for Draco, he is slowly worming his way in as well, and the only reason that is happening is not only because Harry cares for him, but because he has been completely honest with me."

Minerva paused briefly before she asked with her eyes filled with sorrow and remorse, "What category do I fall into? I have always tried to be there for you and made sure my door was always open."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she replied, "For now, that is yet to be determined. You have verbally attacked my mate, and accused her of taking advantage of me. You say you care for me and that you were only trying to look out for my welfare, but you never took the time to see if I was truly happy. You never took the time to ask me a single question. You say you speak from experience, but how can I trust your word?"

The hurt on Minerva's face was plain for all to see. Despite still being slightly angry with her, Fleur tried to defuse the situation and said, "Cherie, we do not know what has happened in the Headmistress' past. If she wishes to keep her life private, then she should be allowed to keep it that way. Somethings may be too painful to share, and we should respect that."

Hermione turned her stare onto her mate for a second before exploding off the sofa and saying, "Then she should have given us the same level of respect!"

Minerva heard enough and slammed her hand on the table beside her as she bound Hermione, watching her fall to the floor. Ignoring Harry and Draco, she attempted to push by Fleur who let out threatening growl. "Growl at me one more time, and I will stun you." she snipped. "I will have a chance to speak, I have done some questionable things, but you will allow me the opportunity to explain myself."

Fleur crouched near Hermione's body and sneered, "Take one more step and I won't give you the chance to stun me. Release my mate or you will soon find out exactly why it is not wise to attack someone who is mated."

Before either witch could make good on their threats, Draco stepped between them and shouted, "That is enough you two! This is not helping Hermione. If you weren't so absorbed with your confutation, you would see this is causing her to have another flash back." The women looked over their shoulders to see that Harry was attempting to calm Hermione, and was having no success at all. Once Fleur was drawn back to reality, she felt the panic and despair that was running rampart.

Minerva instantly cancelled the body bind, and as Fleur was a few steps away, Hermione tried to scramble away. Only seeing Harry, well past him really, she was saying, "The sword just appeared! I've never been to your vault! No, please don't…"

Fleur tried to reach towards her, but Hermione just tried harder to escape. Harry was the only one who managed to get close enough and kneeled in front of her while cupping both sides of her face as he tried to get her to at least focus on his voice, knowing that she wouldn't actually see him. "Mione, it's okay. We are at Hogwarts. You're safe and no one here will hurt you." He swiftly maneuvered to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to scoot back, eventually ending up flush against his chest while in between his legs. Rocking her back and forth he said, "Shh… you have nothing to fear. She's dead Mione, she can't hurt you any longer."

Fleur fell to her knee's in front of them and felt as if her heart was breaking for being one of the sources that caused her love so much pain. "Ma belle" she softly called. Slowly she felt the panic begin to ebb away. Shuffling a little closer, careful not to make any sudden movements, she said, "Eet eez alright Ma petite lionne." Seeing Harry slowly releasing his hold on her, she just as carefully began to pull her closer. Fleur closed her eyes as she was finally able to wrap Hermione up tightly and bent to reverently kissed the top of her head. "Eet eez alright 'Ermione. 'Arry eez right. You are safe and we are at 'Ogwarts. No one will 'urt you any more ma belle."

Harry stood tall between Minerva and Fleur and said, "Have you two finished? If you want to go at each other's throats fine, but have the courtesy to do it in private and away from Hermione. We may all have scars from this war, unfortunately some run deeper than others, and others need to find a way to live with it." He turned and looked Minerva directly in the eyes and said, "Hermione was right. You say you speak from experience and care for her as if she was your daughter, then share that with her. Help her by making that connection. That is what she needs right now, someone she can talk with when she feels that she has no one else to turn to."

Draco came to stand next to Harry and softly placed his hand on Harry's forearm to offer him some support. Minerva looked over at the two witches, crestfallen at the sight. Fleur had Hermione wrapped up tightly as she rocked her. Thankfully, Hermione was finally calming down. With a small bow of her head she said, "Miss Delacur, I hope you can forgive me for earlier. Would it be possible to move back to the sitting area? As much as I hate to admit this, I'm afraid these old bones don't move as well as they once did."

Fleur tightened her grip around her love and gave Minerva a short nod. "Ma belle, what do you say we move back to the sofa. I'm sure we will be more comfortable." Hermione was still numb and her mind was still shut down as she let Fleur pick her up and carry her over. Once they were settled Fleur said, "I must apologize for losing my temper as well, but I cannot and will not apologize for my actions." Feeling Hermione become anxious once more, fleur pulled her closer and said, "Harry was right about the sharing."

Minerva slumped slightly in her chair. Against her better judgement she called "Missy!" Instantly the little elf appeared and she went on to say as the elf handed her a large tumbler of whisky, "Please clear my schedule for the next few hours." Missy bowed deeply before popping away. Fleur's eyes narrowed as she felt Hermione stiffen from the smell. Minerva felt a small tug on her glass and her lips twitched as she tried to stop herself from smiling. "That was an excellent attempt at a summoning charm, but I will tell you now Miss Granger, it won't work. Hermione, I'm terribly sorry for my words and actions earlier. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, but do hope you will let me tell you my story. All I ask is that it never leaves this room. This is very private, and there aren't too many other witches or wizards alive now a days who will even remember it." Minerva paused to take a sip from her glass while she tried to ready herself for the near impossible task before her.

"We all know that Riddle was a follower of Grindelwald. After that war, things were still very tense. Riddle began to gather followers and one of his minions approached my husband about joining their cause. Jamie was always one to joke around, and as he kicked the group out, he embarrassed them. As they ran naked as a jay from the house, the leader vowed revenge. Jamie just laughed at him thinking that the wards were enough to hold them back and to protect us. A few years went by, and Riddle's followers were starting to come out of the wood works. One night, I had gone up to get ready for bed while Jamie was reading to our eight year old daughter. I was just coming down the stairs when the wards fell and the front of the house was blown in."

Minerva had to pause as she forced herself to take a shaky breath while wiping away the lone tear that was beginning to travel down her cheek. "My daughter was running to greet me when the explosion happened. The blast killed her instantly, and blew me across the hall, knocking me unconscious for a few minutes. I came to as two men were dragging me into the living room as Jamie was trying to fight off 3 others. They held me up with my arms twisted around my back while one held their wand into my neck. They forced me to watch as they cut his throat. As he was bleeding to death, they each took turns….enjoying themselves. The last one took pity on my broken body and told me that he would knock me out and make it look as if I was dead. He managed to send a message to my supervisor Elphinstone Urquart. Urquart arrived seconds after the bastards left and pulled me out of the burning house. I later found out that the man who saved my life was an under cover agent. After some snooping, I found out that it was none other than Charlus Potter. From that moment on, I vowed to aid the House of Potter with anything they needed."

Everyone was silent once Minerva finished speaking. What could one really say after hearing such a tale. She looked over to Harry and said, "I truly am sorry that I could not do more for you Harry. As hard as I tried, Albus blocked every attempt I made."

Harry gave her a small smile and replied, "As the muggles say, water under the bridge. Let's leave the past where it belongs, and worry about the future." He leaned forward and asked, "What was your daughter like?"

Minerva felt a small stinging in her eyes in rare moment where she let her emotions truly run free. "She was as smart as they came, and was reading by the time she was Four. I see so much of her in Hermione. The first time I visited the Granger Household, I was not only drawn to them, but also shocked to find someone who resembled my Ellen and was just as precocious."

A light bulb went off in Harry's and Draco's head when they heard this. They glanced at each other and realized that they shared the same thought. Draco cleared the frog in his throat and said, "Forgive me, I don't mean to pry but how did you know your daughter was dead?"

"I saw her be thrown across the house and the force of the explosion was so strong that it sent her clean through a wooden door." Minerva replied with a frown. Seeing her two former student's exchange worried looks before glancing back to Hermione was fighting to stay awake as the fight was slowly leaving her body from her earlier panic attack. "Miss Delacur, I think we should continue this conversation later. Perhaps over dinner? I'm sure Missy would be delighted to cook for all of us."

Fleur nodded and softly replied, "Of course Headmistress." Fleur easily stood with Hermione wrapped up tightly with her head resting in the crook of her neck. When she passed by Minerva she said, "Thank you for sharing your tale. I know how difficult it can be to speak of such horrible times. Please feel free to call me Fleur. We all have one thing in common…. caring deeply for Hermione."

Giving Fleur a rare soft smile Minerva said, "Aye, that we do lass. Call me Minerva." Watching the women leave, the steel slowly crept back into place as she demanded, "Tell me exactly what you two are thinking."

Harry and Draco exchanged a worried look. Draco turned back to Minerva and asked, "Did you or anyone else find a body? Please, I promise to explain our theory in a moment."

Minerva's brow creased as she tried to think back to the most terrible time in her life. With a shake of her head, Minerva replied, "No, we didn't. I thought it was because the house collapsed as it was burned to the ground. I was so heart broken over the loss of my family, I never gave it much thought."

"Then it would be possible that she somehow survived." Draco said as he leaned forward. "What if someone else found her? What if she somehow survived but had no recollection of her previous life?"

Minerva's eye widened at the thought and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Harry shifted in his seat and said, "It could be possible. If she hit her head hard enough, she could have suffered permeant memory loss, her magic as well since her core was so immature."

Minerva closed her eyes tightly as the puzzle pieces began to rearrange. Feeling completely overwhelmed, Minerva managed to croak out, "I want one of you to tell me exactly what you are thinking."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and silently said, _"You should be the one to tell her. You knew Hermione's family."_

Harry took a deep breath before tightening his hold on Draco's hand and saying, "I think Helen Granger was really Ellen, your daughter. That would make Hermione you granddaughter. It would also explain why you have felt so drawn to the Granger's and worried so much for Hermione's well-being."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Merry Christmas everyone! I have been working very hard on my little present for all of you. Not only is this baby being updated, but my other stories as well. I hope you all enjoy. Please don't forget to review!**

 **Lost in the Darkness**

 **Chapter 11**

While walking back to their rooms, Fleur felt the tension leave completely from Hermione's body with each step she took, eventually letting it all go the second they stepped into the room. Since Hermione was finally feeling safe, Fleur hoped that the nightmares would be held at bay for just a bit longer as she laid her mate carefully onto the bed before sprinting to the bathroom. It took all of a few minutes before Fleur was walking back into the bedroom. Instantly her gaze fell upon Hermione's still sleeping form, but that she had a worrying crease to her brow. Crawling carefully into bed and she took Hermione into her arms as she pulled her to her chest. As soon as the brunette was safe in her arms, the worry melted away as whatever unseen evil was banished.

Fleur looked over at the grandfather clock and sighed. She knew Hermione needed to rest, but was worried that her love would not be able to fall back asleep this evening. A devious smirked played at her lips as she thought of all the things they could do during that time. Feeling herself getting wet at the mere thought of the brunette being at her mercy, wriggling beneath her, all the while screaming her name. Fleur felt her body begin to transform as her mind continued to wander.

Hermione was slowly beginning to wake when she felt Fleur's body grow and twitch. She slowly stretched while pushing her arse back and gave it a little wiggle that caused Fleur to groan. Slowly turning to face the Blonde, she still had her eyes closed as she gave her a sleepy smile. To Fleur, it looked as if she was an angel in the middle of the most wonderful dream. Fleur leaned down to softly whisper into her ear with her voice husky and full of lust, "I hope I don't have to be jealous of the beautiful witch you were dreaming of Mon Coeur."

Hermione gave a small chuckle as she was pulled atop of the Veela and replied, "I'm not sure. What I can tell you is that it involved this beautiful Blonde Veela, who had this delicious French accent when she was passionate. She was doing all these wondering things to me…" She leaned in and kissed one cheek, then while pulling back continued, "filling me with love…" she slowly moved to the other cheek, passing over Fleur's lips by less than a hair. After she kissed the other cheek, she said, "Making me feel safe and wanted." Just as Hermione reached Fleur's lips, the Veela had enough and lifted her head to me Hermione's lip. The kiss was tender, sweet and loving. Yet still filled with heat and passion. That one kiss helped fill the dark void a tiny bit more that was entrenched so deep within Hermione's heart.

Pulling back before it could turn into anything deeper, Fleur demanded with a very serious look on her face but was unable to hide the mirth in her eyes as she said, "Tell me who this mysterious witch is. I will fight her in a duel to the death not only for your heart but to also ensure that your virtuous nature is intact."

Hermione shook her head as she leaned down to kiss Fleur's neck, making her body twitch again as she gave another deep and throaty moan. Fleur tried to flip Hermione over but found herself tied to the headboard. Her eyes blackened as Hermione gazed back and said, "You unlocked something that was buried deep within me. It is because of you that I am able to actually feel. You have loved me, now let me love you." Seeing Fleur's eyes changing from jet back to a gorgeous swirl of black, amber and blue, Hermione banished their clothes to the floor and releasing the Veela's stiff member from it tight constraints.

Hermione slowly began trailing soft kisses along Fleur's supple skin on her way down, making the bombshell twitch not just from wanting to dominate the beauty on top of her but also from the extreme amount of pleasure coursing through her veins. The closer Hermione got to her center, the more she fought against her restraints. Fleur tried to sit up and rip the ropes off, but the moment she felt Hermione's tongue and lips reach so close to their desired destination, she ended up flinging herself back as her senses were sent into overloaded with bolts of lighting and fire.

Unable to fully handle Fleur, Hermione used her hand as well and began to increase her ministrations. As the pleasure began to build, Hermione could literally feel Fleur's entire body respond as she climbed closer and closer to salvation. Despite the ropes biting into her flesh, almost to the point of bleeding, she was unable to hold back any longer. The only warning Hermione had was that Fleur's body seemed to freeze as the pleasure she was experiencing became so overwhelming, she erupted like a volcano as she screamed Hermione's name. She felt herself slowly melt into the soft mattress as Hermione milked every last bit out of her along with the last of her tension until all that was left was a blob of pure happiness.

Hermione slowly crawled back up and waved her head to free an incredibly relaxed Fleur. Surprisingly, Fleur sprung up and tacked her with great ease. Panic flooded her system for just a moment as Fleur initially pinned her to the bed. Fleur slammed her lips onto Hermione's with such force to deliver a kiss that was deep, lust filled, and so demanding that it instantly broke the spell. Fleur didn't let up in intensity as she pushed Hermione's legs open even further and impaled her. As unexpected as it was, Hermione gasped while she tried to arch her back, while Fleur filled her completely.

While setting an unimaginable pace, Fleur demanded Hermione to fully submit to her every whim. Fleur knew that if she kept this up, it wouldn't be long before Hermione was beyond the point of even forming words. With each thrust. somehow each one was faster and harder than the one before- she growled, "You have been very naughty ma lionne. Look at me!" Hermione tried to move her head and slowly her eyes fluttered open to see her lover's eyes were burning brightly as they filled equally filled with passion. After a particularly hard thrust, she growled, "Who do you belong to? Who owns your heart?" Hermione tried to reply but found herself at the edge of pure ecstasy. The Veela in Fleur took control long ago and gave her mate a nip on her bottom lip as she kissed her… hard. "ANSWER ME!"

Hermione felt her eyes begin to roll back seconds before Fleur nipped her bottom lip. The sudden spike in pain brought Hermione's mind back from the abyss. Panting heavily, she managed to croak out, "You. It belongs to you." Forcing herself to pause in an attempt to catch her breath. Looking Fleur directly in the eye she finally went on to say, "I belong to you." Normally, Hermione would make it known that she wasn't an article of clothing or a piece of property, that she was her own person. However, she also knew that being mated to a Veela changed certain things. Plus, there was no way for her to argue with the beautiful creature, especially since her brain was barely functioning.

As Fleur felt Hermione's walls tightening, she herself was getting close to exploding once more. Mere seconds before they jumped over the cliff they were teetering on, Fleur leaned her head down and licked her mate's mark before biting down and sending them both over the edge, and making Hermione scream Fleur's name. Fleur's arm finally gave out from exhaustion. Falling to the side, leaving her arm draped across Hermione, and Hermione snuggled into her. Both were panting hard as they clung to each other. "You should try to get some rest ma belle. We did agree to have dinner with the Headmistress."

Hermione tried to hide her face as she mumbled, "Do we have to? Can't we just stay here?" Fleur gave a small laugh as she pulled Hermione closer. As she was falling asleep she mumbled, "Thank you… For everything. I love you."

Fleur reverently replied, "I love you too ma petite lionne. Get some rest chéri. I will be here to protect you."

 **~Time skip~**

A few hours later, Fleur was the first to wake and propped herself up on her elbow as she watched her mate sleep. Her face was completely relaxed and had a luscious smile playing on her lips. She felt her heart flutter and swell at the sight of the beautiful naked woman who held the key to her heart. Seeing that the clock was about to strike four, Fleur reluctantly started to wake sleeping beauty. Softly she started to rub her fingertips up her arms, slowly making their way towards those soft and supple lips. She saw Hermione's lip twitch and she leaned in to give her the sweetest kiss. It was as if a prince was trying to wake his princess with true loves kiss.

Ever so slowly Hermione's arms wrapped around the Blonde Bombshell and pulled her close to deepen it. Reluctantly, Fleur went to pull away, only to find Hermione pulling her closer. In between each kiss, Fleur said, "We need to start getting ready ma belle. I was hoping you would join me in the shower."

Hermione groaned as she replied, "Can't we just stay in bed?" Tilting her head, she lifted slightly to start kissing her lover's neck causing her to moan and grind her hips against Fleur's naked body.

Fleur gasped as Hermione hit her pulse point and after struggling for control with her inner self, she finally won and managed to get a hold of Hermione's arms and held them in place. "I would love nothing more than to ravish your sexy body, but we promised to have dinner with Minerva and the guys." Fleur gave a small chuckle as she felt Hermione frown and fall back onto the mattress with a huff and mumble. Feeling Hermione's hands start to wander once more, Fleur did the only thing she could… throw her over her shoulder, and ignored the squealing and giggling that was coming from a kicking Hermione as she was carried to the bathroom.

After a very long shower, the two witches slowly made their way towards the dining room. Fleur watched as Hermione tensed more and more the closer they got. She stopped her just before they went inside and said, "You are safe here ma lionne. It is only the boys and Minerva." She pulled Hermione in for a hug and felt all her tension melt away the moment she made contact. Pulling back, she asked, "Better ma lionne?"

Hermione tried to give Fleur a small smile as she nodded her head, even though she was still a bit unsettled. Fleur gave her waist little squeeze, making her relax even further as she replied, "Thank you. I know that no one will hurt me." She let Fleur pull her through the door as she gripped her hand. Walking into the room, Hermione saw that Minerva stood facing the fireplace while she was speaking with Draco, and that Harry had started to make his way over to greet them. Hermione returned his smile and hesitantly embraced him.

Pulling back, he looked her over with a critical eye and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and saw his brow crease as his face was etched with worry. With a heavy sigh she replied, "So-so. At times I feel lost… as if I am on auto piolet and simply going through the motions. But then there are times I literally feel myself… my very soul healing as the empty hole I once had is slowly being filled."

Harry pulled back and with a smirk said, "I'm glad I can help heal you, but you should know that I view you as a sister and I'm pretty sure your girlfriend and my boyfriend would have a huge problem with that."

Hermione chuckled as a smile lit up her face with her reply, "Prat." She let Harry pull her towards the fireplace, occasionally looking out of the corner of her eye to make sure Fleur was close by. Draco saw them coming over and gave Minerva a nod just before making his way to meet them. Before Hermione had a chance to sit, Draco gave her a hug and said, "You look good Mione. It's nice to see you smiling."

Hermione smiled back as she took her glass. Looking down, she saw that it was only pumpkin juice, and frowned as she took a seat next to Fleur and across from Minerva. Neither was used to seeing the scot in such a fashion so Hermione asked, "How is everything going with the rebuilding?"

Minerva leaned back in her chair and observed the witch in front of her, looking for any similarities as she replied, "As well as it can. We should be getting some more volunteers in tomorrow. I know Poppy is looking forward to you helping replenish her potions stocks. Is there anything else you would care to work on while you are here? Just so you know, I have asked Hogwarts for a potions lab to be set up in another room that can only be accessed through your quarters. You should have everything you need."

"Thank you Headmistress… for everything. You have gone out of your way to accommodate me and I really do appreciate it." Hermione replied as she tucked back into Fleur's arms.

Minerva leaned forward and put a soft hand on Hermione's knee and said, "You have done so much, it's the very least I can do. I believe that it is safe to say that despite all the students I have taught over the years, You my dear, are by far one of my favorites. For the sake of conversation, what subject did you find to enjoy the most? I was partial to Ancient Runes besides Transfiguration." She desperately wanted to ask about Hermione's mum, but was unsure if this was the right time, and did not want to upset her any more than she was already.

Hermione tried to give her a smile as she replied, "Ancient Runes is fascinating. That in combination with charms could make this we could only dream about. I have wondered if we could use Runes and Charms to make transfigurations permanent."

Minerva leaned back and thought about the question. "There are spells to make transfiguration permeant. However, your suggestion would make an excellent research project with the potential to be published. I think this is something you should explore and I would love for the opportunity to assist you in any way possible. This has the potential to be monumental."

The two continued shooting ideas back and forth, and Fleur would occasionally toss in an idea or comment that would then send the conversation into another direction. Their conversation flowed easily and freely throughout dinner and ended with the group sitting near the fire as Minerva regaled them with a tale from her student years. At one point, juice almost shot through Hermione's nose as she tried to hold back the laugh. Then she saw the silent exchange between Harry, Draco, and Minerva, setting her instantly on edge. Fleur instinctively pulled her close to protect her while secretly taking her wand while asking, "What is going on?"

Harry quickly replied, "Nothing." But all this did was cause Fleur to narrow her eyes as she pulled Hermione closer. Harry ran a hand through his hair, unsure what the outcome was going to be from this conversation, Draco tried to put a comforting hand on his arm, but Harry swiftly stood and said, "This isn't right. We can't do this now."

Hermione was shaking slightly and softly asked, "What's not right Harry?" In all honesty, it was taken all she had not to run from the room. She was sure that she was drawing blood from where her nails were digging into Fleur's arm.

"Hermione," Minerva called as she moved to the edge of her chair. "Perhaps Harry is right. However, I wanted to ask you about your parents, specifically your mother."

Fleur felt the despair and hurt that Hermione was feeling and was completely helpless as she watched the lone tear travel down her cheek. Unsure what her love was going to do, Fleur tightened her grip on her as the brunette asked, "Is this a joke? Why? Why do you want to know now?" Hermione was filled with strife. Just as she felt like she was finally beginning to heal, the shite seemed to hit the fan once more. How the bloody hell was she supposed to stay sober if it felt as if her bloody heart was being ripped out the moment she started to relax.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but this isn't a joke. I promise you, this is very important." Minerva begged. "I remember the first time I met your parents and could have sworn that your mother looked terribly familiar. I felt a strong pull to her and to you. Did your mother ever answer to another name? Did she ever mention if she was adopted?" Minerva watched as Hermione closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from leaking out, all the while constantly taking deep breaths.

Feeling Fleur's strong arms wrap around her, Hermione desperately wanted to be alone… to not be having this conversation. Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione saw the Headmistress was beside herself at the moment. It may have taken longer than usual for Hermione's mind to catch up, but once it did, she did her best not to gasp loudly. "You think that I am your granddaughter. That my mum was really your Daughter, Ellen."

Minerva's heartbreak shinned through as she nodded her head. "We never found her body. There is a small possibility that the blast caused her to forget everything, including her magic. It would also explain why I am so drawn to protect you."

It was Draco who cleared his throat in an attempt to break the staring contest between the two. "We could easily find out. Madam Pomfrey would be able to test you both. This way you both have some answers to those unasked questions you have."

Hermione jumped up from her seat and started to pace the room. Every few steps, she would check for her wand and then mutter a curse at Fleur. Feeling as if the walls were slowly closing in with each step she took, Hermione tried to make a beeline for the door, only to find herself wrapped tightly in Fleur's arms. I need to get out of here Fleur. I need some space, I need to be alone."

Making sure she had an iron tight grip, Fleur replied, "If you want to leave, we will. But I will not leave you to your own devices. I will not leave your side. We will face this together along with the rest of our family."

Hermione dropped to her knees halfway to the door, causing Fleur to follow her. With tears trailing down her cheeks Hermione said, "I can't do this. Even when I think of my parents, I feel myself getting lost within my depression and guilt. I'm not ready for this. I don't think I ever will be ready to talk about it."

Fleur began to rock her love and replied, "You will be ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want too. But perhaps you should do this." Fleur tightened her grip when she felt Hermione's hurt begin to rise and quickly went on to say, "It will give you answers to those questions. I know we all are your family, but perhaps one of us is more than that. If you do this test, it may prove that you have actual family left to support you and you won't feel so alone knowing that there is someone out there who shares your blood."

Even though Fleur was on the right track, Hermione was too panicked to see it that way. Her vision was beginning to tunnel and her breath was starting to come in gasps as she felt the darkness was coming closer and closer. Hermione was beginning to turn blue as her fear began to choke her. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't fight against it and seconds before the darkness came to claim her, Fleur's face and panicked voice was the last thing she heard and saw.


End file.
